Convirtiéndome En Princesa
by LITA JAPON
Summary: serena debe de convertirse en la princesa heredera de milenio de plata y del nuevo tokio de cristal sus guardianas deveran ayudarle y darien jura estar a su lado pero podra conseguirlo ? un viaje los celos y el ser una buena princesa y futura reina
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo en esta historia sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente.

**Convirtiéndome en una verdadera princesa.**

Capítulo 1: Un sueño, un cambio.

En una cálida y resplandeciente tarde una calma y paz se sentían en el ambiente, las hojas de los árboles caían, el canto de los pájaros armonizaban el lugar, se podía percibir el romance en el hermoso y concurrido parque número 10 en la ciudad de Tokio, paseando por los alrededores se encontraba una linda pareja, una chica rubia de ojos azul celeste y su adorado novio un moreno de cabellos negros azabaches y ojos azul zafiro, sus rostros enamorados y serenos no dejaban ver cicatrices de dolor ó tristeza después de una dura prueba enfrentada días antes, se encontraban en su primera cita, la primera después de la batalla con galaxia tratando de recuperar tiempo perdido, ella es Serena Tsukino ó Sailor Moon, él Darién Chiba ó Tuxedo Mask, aunque en ese instante solo son dos enamorados.

Tomados de la mano llegaron hasta donde se divisaba el lago que cruzaba el parque, ambos se acercaron y mantuvieron en silencio, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro, fue el pelinegro quien rompió la quietud del momento.

- Serena- la llamó ya que ella tenía la vista perdida en el paisaje - perdóname por haberte abandonado y dejarte sola en la última batalla- ella apretó el agarre de las manos y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- No fue tu culpa, y aun y cuando no estabas físicamente, estabas en mi corazón- expresó con tranquilidad –aunque hubo días en que me ganaba la frustración por no saber de ti, seguía sintiendo tu amor aquí- señalando su corazón- y eso me dio la fuerza para seguir- añadió brindando una tierna sonrisa que el dueño de su amor correspondió.

- Fuiste muy valiente- murmuró acariciando la mejilla de la rubia, disfrutando y perdiéndose en la calidez que se desprendía de la joven y la sensación de alivio, por estar de nuevo con ella, en su vida – tu fortaleza me tiene sorprendido –dijo con nostalgia.

- Lo único que deseaba era volver a tenerte a mi lado- susurro ella cerrando los ojos y deleitándose con la caricia de su amado.

- Y ahora estoy aquí- contestó él atrayéndola hacía si para rodearla con sus brazos.

- La verdad Darién, fue muy difícil por que no estabas a mi lado- suspiro- pero solo pensaba en ti y en que estarías conmigo a pesar de lo que pasara, te sentía, sentía como me apoyabas y creías en mi, eso me ayudo mucho, la verdad mi príncipe, no lo hubiera logrado sin tu amor, tu eres mi fortaleza mi adorado Darién- expresó con emoción, su cuerpo se pegó más al de su novio temiendo volver a perderlo.

El suave murmullo del agua debido a la brisa y los latidos de los corazones de la joven pareja hacen una peculiar melodía que los transportaba a un espacio solo para ellos, ella levanta la cabeza y ve sonrojada la profunda mirada de él clavada en ella, cierra los ojos y se inclina hacia delante en espera de su sello de amor, él lo entiende, se acerca a Serena y se funde en un dulce beso, beso en el cual se demuestran lo mucho que se aman.

Al separarse sus brillantes miradas llenas de ternura, son las palabras que no se dicen y de las caricias que aún se deben, y a pesar de que preferirían estar así siempre, ambos saben que aún no es el momento.

- Te llevo a tu casa- expresó él con esa voz que derretía las piernas de la rubia, la cual asiente débilmente.

Ambos se dirigen al auto y el cual caballero la ayuda a subir, conduce despacio ya que quiere disfrutar de todo el tiempo posible que tiene con ella y de reojo ve como la sonrisa de Serena es de pura felicidad al igual que la suya y es que ahora esta seguro y decidido a no dejarla nunca más, a no separarse de su princesa por nada en el mundo ó en la galaxia, al llegar a la casa de los Tsukino, Darién sale con rapidez del auto y se acerca a la puerta de copiloto para ayudarle a su querida novia a bajar del auto.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana? –cuestiono con ansiedad la jovencita.

- Claro que si mi princesa paso por ti después de tus clases- contesto él acariciando el expresivo rostro de su novia -así aprovecho para que me acompañes a la universidad a organizar lo de mi beca- ella se tenso y sus ojos se abrieron asustados, lo que fue notado por el joven -no temas Serena, no quiero separarme de ti, no ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo, yo deseo estar contigo siempre- ella tomo su mano y la dirigió a su mejilla- no me separaré de ti nunca más- dijo antes de besarla nuevamente. Beso que Serena correspondió dichosa, abrazando con más fuerza a su apuesto novio haciendo que el beso se profundizara.

Tras separarse ella suspiro y el sonrío sintiéndose más vivo que nunca, ella se encamino hacia su casa no sin antes robarle un beso más a su novio, desde la puerta hizo un ademán con la mano y le grito te amo a lo cual el correspondió. Se introdujo a su auto y arranco.

- Ya estoy en casa mamá- se anunció la rubia - ¿Qué hay para cenar? –pregunto animadamente al percibir el delicioso aroma de la comida de la señora Tsukino -muero de hambre- declaró con gesto dramático.

- Hola hija- saludó su madre contenta al ver a su hija feliz, cosa que no pasaba desde hacía u tiempo -cenaremos curry con arroz- informó - y dime Serena ¿Cómo te fue hoy? –cuestiono Ikuko, una linda señora de no más de 35 años cabellos azules, ojos cafés con una mirada que denotaba dulzura.

- Pues la verdad nada bien mamá– respondió la rubia con melancolía -reprobé un examen muy importante y no entiendo porque- reflexiono pensativa -estudie mucho para aprobarlo- aseguro y su madre bien sabía que era verdad, ella misma la había visto desvelarse y echarle ganas a la escuela, aunque la mujer creía que tenía que ver con el joven apuesto que hacía mucho no se veía, hasta esa tarde. "Aunque supongo que debió ser por lo de la última batalla, estaba muy consternada y no me puede concentrar" pensaba Serena mientras respondía a su mamá.

En ese momento su padre llegó del trabajo para tranquilidad de la joven que no quería ni imaginarse la escena que hubiera hecho de ver a Darién ahí, su hermano hizo acto de presencia y sonrió ligeramente al verla, ella sabía que Sammy la había visto con su amado príncipe, esperaba que no hiciera ningún comentario al respecto, lo cual para su alivio así fue, terminando la cena y tras ayudar a lavar los platos subió a su habitación donde la esperaba su fiel amiga y consejera, Luna.

- ¿Cómo te fue con Darién?- le cuestiono una linda gatita negra con una luna creciente en la frente, apenas abrió la puerta de su habitación.

- Muy bien Luna- respondió con gesto soñador y tirándose en su cama recordando la maravillosa tarde junto a él -mañana pasara por mi después de clases-

- Ya veo- expresó la gatita con cierto tono que alerto a la chica.

- Te pasa algo ¿Qué te tiene pensativa?-.

- Solo pensaba que ya no tienes pretextos para no enfocarte en lo importante, Darién estará a tu lado ¿No crees que deberías empezar a mejorar en tus estudios? Mira que algún día de estos te propondrá matrimonio y es seguro que no querrá que su esposa sea una cabeza de chorlito- expresó Luna con cierto tono burlón.

- ¡LUNA! – exclamó Serena muerta de rabia -¿Qué rayos te pasa? Como te atreves a decirme cabeza de chorlito cuando tu sabes lo mucho que estudie para ese examen, si no hubiera sido por la última batalla, no hubiera reprobado, así que ahórrate tus comentarios- concluyó airadamente y dirigiéndose al baño a cambiarse.

- Serena no te enfades solo fue una pequeña broma- se defendió la gatita -ashhh, que inmadura eres- murmuró un poco arrepentida por su comentario.

Debido a que la rubia tardaba mucho, la gatita se acurruco quedándose dormida, al poco rato salió la joven, se sentía tan cansada que pasando por alto su molestia recostó en su cama, su cabeza era una ruleta de imágenes, la batalla de galaxia y el caos, el dolor por pensar que no volvería a ver a su príncipe, su tonto examen ha hacían divagar hasta que finalmente el sueño la venció.

"_Se encontraba de pie, viendo ante ella la imagen de un gran palacio rodeado de hermosos jardines y con una vista majestuosa del planeta tierra, la realidad la golpeó, se encontraba en su antiguo hogar: La luna, en el Milenio de Plata. _

_- Princesa Serena, hija mía –escucho que la llamaban, busco a la dueña de esa voz, hasta que diviso la clara silueta de una mujer acercándose a ella, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver la identidad de la misma, era su madre, la reina Serenity, una mujer de cabello plateado ojos azul grisáceos con dos coletas de porte elegante y soberano, la cual la miraba con cierta ternura pero a la vez con seriedad._

_- Madre- murmuró contrariada ¿Qué hago aquí?-._

_- Hija mía te encuentras en un sueño el cual he aprovechado para hablar contigo de algo muy importante. Se acerca la hora de que el Milenio de Plata vuelva a su gloria y sea el que vele por el bienestar de la galaxia. Como sabes princesa, el cristal de plata es el cristal más poderoso de toda la vía láctea y se nos confió a los habitantes de la luna, tu eres la princesa de la luna, la ultima descendiente de nuestra civilización, es hora de que tomes tu papel como la princesa heredera del milenio y dejes la vida que hasta ahora has llevado- declaró con rotundidad y aflicción._

_- Madre, pero yo…_

_- Hija mía, nuevos cambios se avecinan, __por favor se conciente de tu gran responsabilidad, en tus manos está de nuevo y por siempre la paz de la galaxia y de los habitantes de la tierra- expresó en tono maternal, entendiendo de sobra las dudas de su hija._

_- Pero madre no estoy aun en capacidad de asumir mi papel como princesa, son muchas cosas en las que debo cambiar y muchas cosas que debo abandonar y la verdad madre tengo miedo de no poder cumplir con mi misión, soy algo torpe y no soy buena en los estudios –confesó esto con un poco de pena y sonrojándose- además sabes que estoy muy enamorada de mi amado príncipe, lo has sabido siempre, no pienso por nada del mundo abandonarlo, no ahora, después de lo que hemos vivido y después que el me ha jurado que nunca más se separará de mi, que estaría siempre a mi lado- alegó temerosa, y no por el miedo a esforzarse, si no por no ser lo esperado, lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar lo que se avecinaba - madre lo que tenga que hacer lo haré con Darién a mi lado- declaró con firmeza._

_- Hija mía no te estoy diciendo que te separes de él, su amor ha pasado las barreras del tiempo y lo que han pasado juntos no ha sido en vano, el príncipe de la tierra te ama y tu le correspondes de igual manera, pero como ya el futuro ha predicho, hay muchas cosas que deben pasar- la pequeña rubia asintió -con el tiempo descubrirás algo fundamental para que domines a la perfección el poder del cristal de plata, eso algo que nadie puede decirte, debes descubrirlo por ti misma, toma en cuenta siempre que nuestro poder radica en nuestro corazón y amor- dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. _

_- Tengo miedo- confesó con tristeza -¿Nunca podremos estar en paz?- murmuró para si misma, aunque fue escuchada por la antigua reina._

_- No temas mi pequeña, tu nombre es una leyenda, tu tiempo es una profecía y tu destino es la felicidad, pero como todo llegar a ese punto conllevará un gran esfuerzo._

_Serena se quedo pensativa por varios segundos, ni siquiera noto que su madre se encontraba a su lado cuando tomo su decisión._

_- Esta bien madre, haré lo que me pides – la reina acarició a su hija en la mejilla, la rubia rodeo la silueta de su madre en un abrazo, deleitándose con la seguridad, ternura y amor que el delicado cuerpo de la mujer desprendía._

_- ¿Cómo haré para ser esa princesa que la galaxia necesita?- cuestiono con preocupación._

_La reina sonrío y volvió a adoptar su actitud seria -por naturaleza eres una princesa, tus guardianas te ayudaran a que vulvas a hacer la princesa de la luna, en la unión y la confianza radica el poder- palabras que más que ayudar confundían a la joven -ahora hija mía, se me ha agotado el tiempo, recuerda tu procedencia y el potencial que tienes, de ahora en adelante tendrás mas responsabilidades y estoy segura que sabrás asumirlas, estaré contigo siempre hija mía, te amo Serena- expresó emotiva y su imagen empezó a desaparecer, dejando el eco de sus palabras en el aire" ._

La mañana llegó y en la mente de Serena solo se encontraba el sueño que había tendido, seguía confusa y temerosa, le faltaba mucho para llegar a ser la princesa que la galaxia necesitaba, aunque su madre le había dejado muy en claro que tenía la confianza de que pronto estaría a la altura de las circunstancias, sabía que tenía que esforzarse para ser digna de subir al trono del nuevo Milenio de Plata y ser la soberana de Tokio de Cristal al lado de su amado príncipe, quería que todos estuvieran orgullosos de ella, en especial su adorado Darién y demostrar que tenia lo necesario para ser la futura reina, divagando en todo el trabajo que se avecinaba gimoteó por ultima vez a la par que sonó su despertador, se levanto, se vistió y con los ánimos de siempre bajó al comedor.

- Buenos días mamá y papá- entro saludando animadamente mientras acomodaba los chonguitos de su característico peinado de dos coletas.

- ¿Serena? Buenos días- respondió dudosa -¿Te levantaste temprano? No puedo creerlo- murmuró para si misma contrariada.

- Serena no tienes fiebre, te encuentras bien hija- dijo su padre, colocando una mano en la frente de la rubia- ella negó, Kenji Tsukino, un señor de 38 años cabello negro ojos cafés oscuros trabajaba en un periódico local.

- Mama, papá, que tiene de malo que me levante temprano, además ya estoy en la preparatoria, no soy una niña, ya tengo 16 años debo tomar mis responsabilidades y me he propuesto hacerlo- alegó con rotundidad dejando perplejos a sus padres.

- Valla cabeza hueca ya era hora, te estabas tardando, pero no creo que una cabeza dura como tu pueda hacer nada mas que llorar y comer jajajaja –estallaba a carcajadas el hermano menor de la chica. Samuel Tsukino, aunque de cariño le decían Sammy, un jovencito de cabellos rubio oscuros y ojos verdes.

Serena iba a estallar de la rabia y empezar como todas las mañanas a discutir, intentando defenderse de su hermano, pero se acordó de sueño, tomo aire y tratando de controlarse se levanto del comedor.

- Hasta la tarde mamá y papá- se despidió -Sammy que te vaya bien en la escuela- agregó dejando a todos boquiabiertos y a un jovencito muy consternado ya que su hermana no le siguió la pela.

De camino a la escuela, se topo con sus inseparables amigas y compañeras en las batallas.

- Buenos días- saludó a una chica de cabellos y ojos azules muy tierna y amable, esos son los adjetivos que mejor describen a Amy Mizuno, además de ser una chica muy dedicada en sus estudios.

- Ey ¿Qué tal Sere? ¿Cómo amanecieron chicas? ¿Qué tal tu cita ayer con Darién? Cuéntanos pillina, recuperaste el tiempo perdido- bombardeó en preguntas una linda rubia guiñando un ojo haciendo que la otra rubia enrojeciera, esa era la cualidad que distinguía a Mina Aino, chica de larga cabellera rubia, que siempre llevaba un moño rojo a media coleta, de ojos azules, muy extrovertida y un poco imprudente, además de ser la líder del grupo de las Sailor Scouts.

- Que tal niñas –saludó otra chica sacando del apuro a su princesa, Lita Kino, una dulce chica alta delgada de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, amante a la cocina y muy buena para el que hacer domestico. Era muy delicada, aunque tenía una gran fuerza.

- Buenos días- respondió finalmente Serena a sus amigas, quienes últimamente no la dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, aunque ayer había sido una excepción puesto que estaba con Darién. Se acerco a sus inseparables compañeras reflexionando en que ni el tiempo ni las batallas podían dañar la amistad que tenían, por el contrario seguían siendo muy unidas, aún más que en el milenio de plata, apuntó recordando las palabras de su madre:_"Tus guardianas te ayudaran a que vulvas a hacer la princesa de la luna, en la unión y la confianza radica el poder"_.

- La verdad Serena me sorprende que te haz levantado a tiempo- comento Lita con cara de no lo puedo creer y sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

- Pues chicas de ahora en adelante tomare más enserio mis responsabilidades después de todo soy la princesa, creo que es hora de prepararme para ostentar mi título con dignidad- expresó con seriedad.

- Jajaja Serena es imposible que en estos momentos tú tomes la responsabilidad de ser la princesa jajaja- reía Mina sin percatarse de la mirada seria de Serena y Amy mientras Lita sonreía débilmente.

Serena se adelanto dejando atrás a sus amigas -"será más difícil de lo que pensé"- pensaba la rubia un poco preocupada ya que sus guardianas y amigas no creían mucho en su nueva actitud, como sacaría su potencial si no la apoyaban y no demostraban creer en ella.

Durante todas las clases, evito a sus amigas, ya que ella quería adelantar tareas y buscar la manera de mejorar sus notas y sinceramente le daba pena decirles ya que seguro volverían a burlarse de ella, ó al menos Mina, pensó con decepción y es que de todas, esperaba más apoyo de la rubia extrovertida, por ser muy parecidas, resignada, puso atención a todas sus clases esperando ansiosa la hora de salida, ya que él estaría ahí, esperándola, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, esa sería la mejor parte del día se animo mentalmente.

A la salida del colegio un apuesto chico de ojos color zafiro esperaba recostado en su auto a que su novia saliera

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA CHICAS BUENO HE AQUI A UNA NOVATA Q SE ANIMO A ESCRIBIR YA ENTIENDI DELTODO LA CUESTION ESTA DE ESCRIBIR Y PUBLICAR BUENO EN EL CAP ATERIOR COMO SOY NOVATA NO TENIA IDEA Y ME SALTE DOS PEQUEÑOS DETALLES Q AHORA DIRÉ 1 GRACIALS Y DEDICACIONES A: MI MADRE YESIKA LIZETH Q ES MI EDITORA, A MI ABUELA ANNY Y MI TIA ROSSE Q ME AYUDARON Y ME AYUDAN CONSSU CONSEJOS AL = Q MI MADRE GRACIAS AMIS HERMANAS GABYY Q ME AYUDO CON ESTE CAP, A JULIETA Q ME ANIMO AESCRIBIR Y ME DA SU APOYO, GRACIAS A MAYRA DIANA SONIA Y MI INPIRACION PERSONAL MI CARITO O SAILOR LUZ DE LUNA NENA TE KIERO MUCHO . 2 ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS Y COMENTARIOS POSITIVOS Y Q ME AYUDEN A SATISFACER A USTEDES LOS LECTORES. OKIS AHORA SII A LEER

Recuerden los personajes de este fic son creación de la artista y mente maestra NAOKO TAKEUCHI yo los tomo para fines de imaginación y ficción.

CONVIRTIÉNDOME EN PRINCESA

Capítulo 2: Tú eres mi apoyo.

Las sailors se encontraban realmente inquietas, sorprendidas y abrumadas, la actitud mostrada por su amiga y princesa en toda la mañana francamente les daba mucho en que pensar, en la primera hora estaba muy concentrada en la clase de matemáticas, cosa que tenía impresionadas a Lita y Amy, las cuales compartían esa clase con nuestra rubia. Amy empezaba a creer que la idea de madurar y mejorar informado por Serena iba en serio, aunque antes de emitir algún juicio al respecto tenía que conversar con las demás chicas, había alguien que aún no estaba enterada de la increíble decisión, la cual, estaba segura, no tomaría el asunto con calma y le sería difícil brindarle a su amiga el apoyo que necesitaba. Mina por otro lado se sentía contrariada al ver la actitud de Serena en la clase de matemáticas y aún más confusa al encontrarla leyendo en el receso demasiado seria y concentrada para su gusto, todo esto hacía que la líder de las inners sintiera culpa por no confiar en su princesa y tomar por burla la actitud de cambio que se proponía, definitivamente este asunto requería de una reunión para analizar que tan cierto podría ser ese repentino interés de su amiga en tomar las responsabilidades propias de su linaje. Lita solo pensaba y se preguntaba mentalmente cual sería el motivo por el que la rubia se proponía cambiar tan abruptamente, ¿Sería verdadero ese planteamiento? Quizás solo era alguna forma de darle gusto a su maduro novio y demostrarle a él que sería una gran esposa.

La campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases diarias replico, todos los alumnos de la escuela guardaron sus pertenencias para salir de inmediato con rumbo a su casa, entre ellos una linda rubia, la cual iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto que la llamaban.

- ¡Serena! –se dejaba escuchar, eran los gritos de sus amigas- oye Serena espéranos –exigió Mina cuando finalmente la alcanzó y posando una mano sobre su hombro, consiguió que la rubia de chonguitos prestara atención.

- Perdón chicas, lo que pasa es que tengo un poco de prisa, Darién me espera y bueno, no quiero hacerlo esperar, debo ser puntual a partir de hoy –expreso con seriedad.

Sus amigas se quedaron boquiabiertas, cada una pensó que lo escuchado era una alucinación, tras varios pestañeos para despejar pensamientos extraños Amy fue la hablo:

- Serena- la llamó con cautela -¿De verdad estas tomando en serio esta actitud de cambio?- cuestiono evidenciando su incredulidad.

- ¿A que te refieres Amy? –preguntó la aludida con inseguridad y un dejo de decepción.

- Mira Serena, tú sabes que nosotros somos tus amigas y ya haz pasado por esta etapa muchas veces, dices querer cambiar y nunca lo tomas en serio, sabemos que las responsabilidades no se dan mucho –esto conmociono a la rubia- ahora, en esta ocasión nos preocupa, aparentemente estas tomando esta actitud con mucha seriedad y sabes que como amigas y guardianas debemos analizarlo, si es verdad para colaborarte y ayudarte, si no para no perder nuestro tiempo –comentó Mina un poco alterada y con una seriedad poco característica en ella.

- Así que decidimos que esta tarde nos reuniremos con Rey en el templo Hikawa para hablar del tema y poder ayudarte si lo necesitas de verdad – acotó Lita quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen del asunto.

Serena no lo podía creer, una vez más sus amigas le mostraban que no confiaban en ella ¿Y si sus guardianas no lo hacían que podía hacer? Se suponía que eran además de guardianas, eran sus consejeras y apoyo, y más que eso, eran sus mejores amigas. ¡Y NO LE CREÍAN! Dudaban de que finalmente decidiera dar ese paso que tanto había temido por meses ¿Qué no fue una pequeña prueba la actitud que había mostrado ese mañana, durante la clase y el descanso? No sabía cómo, pero sintió las miradas de sus amigas sobre ella todo el día, se sabía observada y a pesar de que se imaginaba algún escepticismo de su decisión, también sabía que si les explicaba el porque de su decisión no dudarían en ayudarle, pero ese pensamiento se vino abajo tras esa conversación.

- Chicas – les dijo ya cansada de su actitud- en primera no podré acompañarlas al templo ya les dije que tengo un cita con Darién- les recordó - y probablemente se me haga tarde, tengo mucho que hablar con él, en segunda, si ustedes no quieren creerme haya ustedes. Lo digo en serio, se aproxima el tiempo de que tome el trono de Tokio de Cristal y no solo eso, también la sucesión y restauración del nuevo Milenio de Plata, ya no puedo ser una chica normal –dice con lágrimas en sus ojos, transmitiéndole a sus amigas el dolor de abandonar la vida común que hasta ahora llevaba, mostrándoles su vulnerabilidad y es que para ella no sería fácil adaptarse a los grandes cambios que tendría que afrontar -ahora debo empezar a tomar mis responsabilidades y lo debo hacer con o sin su ayuda y por lo que veo no cuento con ella –el silencio se apodero del momento, Serena trataba de calmarse pues sabia que también debía dejar atrás sus lloriqueos y tomar actitudes más maduras y serenas, dignas de una princesa, nunca imagino que sería tan difícil pero las palabras de su madre la Reina Serenity le ayudaban y le daba valentía -"_recuerda tu procedencia y el potencial que tienes de ahora en adelante tendrás más responsabilidades y estoy segura que sabrás asumirlas, estaré contigo siempre hija mía, te amo Serenity" -_el recordar las palabras de su madre le daban la fuerza y el valor para afrontar todas las situaciones negativas que en adelante se le presentarían, tomando por ejemplo el porte soberano que veía en su madre se irguió y secando sus lágrimas se dirigió a sus acompañantes con toda la calma que le era posible -ustedes chicas decidirán lo que deben hacer, saben cuál es su responsabilidad, como humanas hemos vivido normalmente, pero cuando nos enteramos de quiénes éramos en realidad sabíamos que esta vida normal no seria para siempre, no quiero dejar de ser como soy, no va conmigo- confesó - el convertirme en una princesa y mantener ese estilo de vida es un reto, tomando en cuenta mis carencias propias del título, pero es mi deber y obligación, por la paz del universo y de la tierra y por eso lo haré, si ustedes me apoyan sería más fácil, si no- pausó viéndolas directo a los ojos -cuanto con el apoyo de Darién y con él es mas que suficiente, ahora si me disculpan se me hace tarde él ya debe de estar esperándome, con permiso-.

Dio media vuelta y se retiró dejando a sus amigas en shock, no daban crédito a lo que habían escuchado, ahora estaban más que convencidas de que necesitaban una reunión y la necesitaban con urgencia, habían herido el orgullo de Serena y después de la forma con la que les hablo, se estaban convenciendo de que su princesa hablaba en serio y ellas debían enmendar el error, pero no sería fácil, lo sabían bien, Serena estaba muy enfadada, sumándole a eso, no los había hecho berrinche por su falta de confianza como era su costumbre, si no que se había comportado como toda una soberana con sus palabras y acciones y eso había intimidado un poco a las tres jóvenes que seguían desconcertadas y con la mirada pérdida en el camino que había seguido la rubia.

En la salida de la escuela, Serena se encontró con su adoración. Corrió a los brazos de su amado y éste la recibió de igual forma, pero al sentir como su princesa lo abrazaba fuertemente y sentir un leve sollozo por parte de su novia se preocupo un poco y con toda la delicadeza que ella merecía tomo su rostro para verla a los ojos, esos ojos azul celeste en los cuales se perdía, noto con preocupación su mirada triste y húmeda a causa de las lágrimas que había derramado momentos antes.

- ¿Que te ocurre Serena? ¿Paso algo grave?- cuestionaba el pelinegro, Serena seguía callada tratando de contener sus lágrimas y negaba con la cabeza –háblame por favor princesa- suplicaba preocupado, ella respiro profundo sintiendo la calidez de su amado y embriagándose en el aroma que desprendía la camisa del pelinegro, sintiendo el amor, la protección y las miles de sensaciones que el cuerpo de Darién le transmitía, comenzó a calmarse poco a poco y tras volver a respirar profundamente rompió el silencio.

- Hola- lo saludó con tristeza -no me pasa nada solo… Este… -titubeó, la rubia sabia que su príncipe la apoyaría apenas le contará la situación, y le ayudaría, pero primero debían ocuparse de sus asuntos, organizar lo de su beca y luego tendrían tiempo para hablar sobre la misión que su madre le había encomendado –vamos Darién, se nos hace tarde para que te acompañe a tu universidad -dijo ya más calmada y con un gran sonrisa.

- Serena- murmuró él con ceño fruncido -¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien?- cuestiono preocupado.

- Si amor, no te preocupes, estoy bien, ahora date prisa ó llegamos tarde- apremio la rubia.

- Tú eres más importante que todo- ella lo beso en señal de agradecimiento.

- Gracias mi Darién, pero ahora no me siento lista para hablar sobre lo que pasa, vamos a la universidad y ya que terminemos te cuento ¿Te parece?-.

- Está bien princesa- accedió no muy convencido –vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo – comentó al ayudar a la chica a subir al asiento del copiloto.

Al llegar a la universidad, la pareja se fue directamente a la oficina del decano, claro que para ello tenían que atravesar el campus, Darién le mostraba a Serena las instalaciones y ella las veía fascinada y es que nunca había estado ahí, él la llevaba abrazada y cuando los chicos con los que se topaban veían sin reparo a la rubia, el pelinegro reaccionaba acercándola con más fuerza a su cuerpo, en un gesto posesivo y tierno a la vez. Serena sorprendida por la actitud de su novio reía discretamente y es que él nunca se había comportado así, le gustaba esa faceta nunca vista en su novio, le hacía sentirse halagada, se sentía más que feliz. Cuando llegaron a la oficina del decano, Serena se disponía a sentarse en una banca cercana para esperar a Darién, lo cual el futuro doctor impidió.

- ¿Qué haces Serena? ¿Por qué te sientas?- cuestiono.

- Mmm, supongo que deberán hablar en privado Darién, así que te esperaré aquí- explicó, brindándole una linda sonrisa a su novio, el cual casi se derrite con tan bella expresión por parte de su amada.

- Serena- expresó con voz firme, sobresaltando a la chica -si te pedí que me acompañaras es porque me interesa que estés enterada de todo lo que haré de aquí en adelante- le recordó -ya te lo había dicho, no quiero separarme de ti, quiero compartir contigo lo más que me sea posible, estar contigo en todo momento, al menos hasta que te haga mi esposa así, que me tendrás que acompañar- concluyó airadamente, brindándole una muy seductora sonrisa a su chica, quien con la cara como un tomate no sabía que hacer o decir, de verdad su novio le dijo "estar contigo en todo momento, al menos hasta q te haga mi esposa" no lo podía creer, estaba muda de emoción, este hombre por primera vez le hablaba de un futuro como su esposa, así que llena de felicidad, se dejo llevar por su novio y juntos entraron a la oficina del decano.

-Buenas tardes joven Chiba, por favor tomen asiento- saludó el decano a la parejita -joven Chiba- repitió -tengo entendido que no se presento a la universidad de los Estados Unidos- informó en tono serio.

- Buenas tardes señor Togashi – contesto el pelinegro al saludo –si, así es, de hecho por eso me encuentro, verá, tuve un accidente y por obvias razones no me puede presentar, hasta hace poco me recupere y bueno quería saber algo sobre mi beca- explicó-.

- ¿Qué clase de accidente Darién?- cuestiono el hombre -¿Por qué no fuimos enterados de ello?-.

- Creo que en las noticias hablaron de ello profesor Togashi, lo único que sé es que desperté en un hospital después de meses en coma, se me informó de cómo había llegado ahí, tras un tiempo recuerdos llegaron a mí y me contacte con conocidos en Tokio, entre ellos mi novia- agregó con firmeza y mirando a la rubia sentada a su lado.

El decano suspiro y mantuvo el silencio procesando la explicación recibida –me imagino que tú eres la afortunada novia de Darién- afirmó, la rubia asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto- Togashi sonrió ampliamente.

- Bueno, podrías realizar de nuevo la prueba para ganar la beca de la especialidad en los Estados Unidos ó seguirla aquí en Tokio, realizando las prácticas en el hospital central, así no perderías la beca, ni la oportunidad que se te había presentado al ser uno de nuestro mejores estudiantes-.

- Me parece bien su sugerencia y volteo a ver a novia que sonrío para dar a entender que estaba de acuerdo -la seguiré aquí en Tokio ¿Cuándo debo presentar la prueba de ingreso?-.

- Que le parece si la presenta en un mes, así tendrá tiempo de repasar donde se quedo debido al accidente, también prepararé su examen de ingreso al hospital para que lo realice y pueda empezar a recuperar el tiempo que ha perdido- concluyo el decano con esa formalidad que lo caracterizaba.

- Totalmente de acuerdo- expresó el pelinegro con una sonrisa de satisfacción - me presentare con usted en un mes señor Togashi, muchas gracias, ahora con su permiso nos retiramos-.

Cuando salieron de la universidad y a pesar del éxito en su conversación con el decano, Darién notaba en su novia una seriedad y silencio que en ella, era muy raro, así que preocupado decidió llevarla a un lugar donde los dos pudieran hablar con tranquilidad, y que mejor, según su pensamiento, que un ambiente adecuado para un par de enamorados.

Decidió llevarla a un parque natural, estaba alejado de la ciudad, pero era un sitio maravilloso, rodeado de árboles, el canto de los pájaros armonizaba el ambiente, un lago al centro del parque y un jardín con hermosas flores completaban ese oasis de la naturaleza.

Sentados en una banca del parque, es el pelinegro el que inicia la conversación.

- Muy bien, ya estamos solos, así que me dirás que es lo que te sucede princesa- expresa con dulzura tomándola de la cara para verla a los ojos y tratar de descifrar en su mirada aquello que mantenía esa expresión de tristeza en su rostro -haz estado muy callada Serena y me da la impresión de que las chicas tienen que ver con eso- comento acertadamente -sabes que puedes contar conmigo cariño, siempre estaré contigo- le dijo acercándose lentamente a sus labios para sellar sus palabras con un beso y hacerle sentir en ese beso el apoyo que él le brindaba.

- Darién- susurró con los ojos vidriosos rompiendo el romántico momento- ¿Crees que seré capaz de convertirme nuevamente en la princesa de la luna y ser una buena reina en el futuro?- cuestiono con preocupación.

Y es que la rubia tenía miedo, cambiar de la noche a la mañana no era fácil y ella lo estana intentando, tan poco capaz de lograrlo la creían sus amigas que ella también estaba empezando a dudar. Ahora, con a su amado, necesitaba escucharlo, deseaba que él la impulsara a continuar con su esfuerzo y lograr ser lo que la galaxia requería para que hubiera paz.

- ¿De que hablas Serena? Por supuesto que si lo serás ¿Por que preguntas eso en este momento?- preguntó confuso.

- Sabes Darién, anoche tuve un sueño, no, como decírtelo- suspiro -una nueva misión que mi madre la Reina Serenity me encomendó, debo empezar a dejar atrás esta vida como Serena Tsukino y empezar a convertirme nuevamente en la princesa Serenity- comentó con nostalgia, él la escuchaba en silencio, tomo su mano y cuando sentía que ella paraba en su relato, él la apretaba suavemente invitándola a continuar, lo cual ella agradecía con una sonrisa, fue así como le contó su nueva actitud esta mañana, su confrontación con las chicas y la forma en que ellas habían expresado sus dudas acerca de la seriedad con que ella se estaba tomando el asunto, tras concluir su relato suspiro.

- Mmm, ya veo princesa, pero no te aflijas por eso, tal como lo dijiste, sabíamos que este día llegaría, demás decirte que siempre estaré contigo, te ayudare y te brindare todo mi apoyo, se que te convertirás en la princesa de la que me enamoré en esa época, te confieso, que yo creo que es poco lo que debes de cambiar Serena, tú eres esa princesa de la que estoy enamorado desde siglos- expresó con dulzura, ella sonreía dejando libres lágrimas cargadas de emoción - tu carisma, tu bondad, tu ternura y fortaleza son dignas de lo que eres, una princesa, si la chicas no creen en tu cambio es por que te haz adaptado muy bien a esta vida común y corriente- expuso con sinceridad el pelinegro, la rubia atenta lo que escuchaba pensaba que él tenia razón, solo debía cambiar sus malos hábitos ya que su forma de ser era la misma de siempre, la misma personalidad y los mismos sentimientos de hace siglos.

- ¡Darién, muchas gracias amor, gracias a ti se que lo haré, que volveré a ser la princesa!- exclamo animosa –tú estas conmigo y eso es lo que importa, tú siempre eres mi apoyo y mi fortaleza y acabas de demostrármelo una vez más con esas bellas palabras, gracias por amarme, gracias por todo- expresó con dulzura rodeando el cuello del chico con sus delicados brazos -¿Sabes que te amo mi querido Darién? Te amo más que a mi propia vida y solo contigo me basta para seguir adelante y cumplir junto a ti mi misión- murmuró al oído del joven, pasando sus manos por el cuello del joven, para continuar con el beso que el moreno había iniciado minutos antes, él tomándola por la cintura y acercándola hacia su cuerpo exigió los labios de su amada.

Ambos se perdieron en ese beso que una vez más sellaba una promesa, la promesa de que juntos apoyándose mutuamente, llegarían a ser unos buenos gobernantes pronto, más pronto de lo que se imaginaban.

- Serena -dijo Darien un poco agitado separándose levemente se su princesa -¿Por qué no le comentas la situación a las guardianas exteriores?- la mirada de ella brillo –estoy seguro de que ellas te ayudaran, si necesitas ayuda de tus guardianas, podrías contar con ellas, si las chicas no demuestran confiar en ti, pues busca el apoyo en otra parte, si mal no recuerdo, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna y Hotaru siempre te muestran mucho respeto- concluyó satisfecho al ver como la chispa de la esperanza cruzaba el rostro de la rubia.

- Es verdad, no lo había pensado, Haruka y las demás es una gran idea- dijo para sí misma en voz alta -mmm creó que mañana hablare con ellas- comentó enérgicamente.

- Pero Serena, mañana es sábado y pensé que lo pasaríamos juntos –decía Darien haciendo un gracioso puchero y acercándose de nuevo a su novia.

- ¡Darien!- exclamó ella sonrojada -pero que pícaro eres, está bien, mañana la pasaremos juntos y pasado mañana hablaré con las chicas- le respondió desbordando alegría -deseo que mañana sea un día muy especial, Darien yo… -la intensidad de la mirada del pelinegro la hipnotizo, acerco su rostro al de su príncipe para besarlo de nuevo, este beso transmitía algo más, no solo amor, si no también deseo, pasión, ambos amantes sentían algo nuevo, para él no era la primera vez y para ella era algo que últimamente empezaba a sentir, con cada palabra, cada caricia y cada beso que Darién le daba, ella sentía esta nueva sensación, lo sabían, los dos eran concientes de que ya no eran unos adolescentes, ya no eran solo un par de novios, los años de relación, las pruebas que afrontaron juntos todo eso los convertía en un solo ser, quizás estaban a un paso de ser amantes, compañeros de vida, de estar más cerca de compartir algo más que solo besos.

Sus caricias subían de intensidad, Serena enredaba sus delicados dedos en la cabellera negra y sedosa de Darién con su otra mano trataba de acercarlo más hacia ella, el moreno por su parte sujeto a su novia con pasión, con fuerza, una de sus manos se poso sobre la nuca de la joven así la acerco más a sus labios, sus lenguas jugaban, era una danza en la cual bailaban y disfrutaban al hacerlo, su otra mano posada sobre la cintura de la chica bajó lentamente hasta su cadera, al sentir ese contacto la rubia emitió un leve gemido que con la melodía de las aves y el pintoresco cielo que dejaba ver los últimos rayos de sol contrasta de manera angelical, la falta de aire hace que se separen muy a pesar de los dos enamorados, callados, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro con un sonrojo en ambos rostros, así se quedaron por unos segundos más, hasta que Serena muy sonrojada y abrazando con todas las fuerzas que era posible tener después de ese mágico momento rompe el silencio.

- Darien yo… Yo quería decirte…Que bueno… Creo q…- suspiro tratando de infundirse valor - Darién cada día deseo estar más cerca de ti y bueno ya no soy una niña y … Yo … -el color de sus mejillas se torno más rojo recordando lo anterior, ese beso le hizo sentir miles de mariposas en el estómago, además ya lo había decido hacía un tiempo, quería estar con él, pertenecerle no solo en el alma, como hasta ahora, si no también en cuerpo, tomando valor del abrazo que le daba su novio continuo – yo quiero estar contigo Darién, tu me haces sentir muy bien… Como decirlo, me hace sentir mariposas y yo deseo pertenecerte totalmente, quiero…Quiero estar contigo, no solo como tu novia, quiero ser tu mujer –esto último lo dijo totalmente roja y apagando suavemente su voz, casi a un susurro que el pelinegro pudo escuchar a la perfección.

Al escuchar las últimas palabras de la boca de su novia el pelinegro no supo que decir, así que actuó, la abrazo con fuerza perdiéndose en el aroma de sus dorados cabellos, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de su amada quien le acababa de confesar el mismo deseo que el sentía desde hace tiempo, pero por miedo a lastimar o dañar la inocencia de su novia, no se atrevía a hablar del tema y… ¿Cómo hacerlo?...Si cuando despertaron sus instintos pasionales hacia la rubia, ella era una adolescente, ahora una mujer, misma que le pedía avanzar en la relación, no podía decirle que no, si todo lo que ella pedía, él se lo cumplía, pero esta vez no era solo un deseo de ella, era algo ambos anhelaban y deseaban, de eso estaba consciente, su Serena ya no era una niña, ahora era toda un mujer, su cuerpo había crecido, se le notaba en sus curvas, en su caminar inocente pero seductor a la vez, en sus besos, en sus caricias y aunque sus cambios físicos lo volvían loco, también era cierto que lo malo del asunto era que la rubia atraía miradas poco decorosas de los hombres que osaban posar su vista en ella, haciéndolo hervir de celos, claro que la rubia no era muy consciente de ello, ya que solo tenía ojos para él y eso era lo único que importaba finalmente.

- Sabes amor- dijo él -contigo siento lo mismo y si antes no me atreví a hablarte sobre el tema era por que quería que estuvieras lista y preparada, que no te sintieras presionada, porque cuando estemos juntos en ese aspecto, será por que lo queremos y lo deseamos los dos de igual manera, Serena te juro que te haré la mujer más feliz de este mundo- declaró con dulzura viéndola a los ojos.

- Ya me haz hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo- murmuró ella contra los labios de él antes de fundirse en un nuevo beso.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando la pareja emprendió el camino de regreso al coche y es que el tiempo había pasado volando y la rubia tenía que llegar a su casa para evitar los regaños del señor Tsukino.

La chica estaba más que feliz, el incidente con las chicas ya estaba minimizado, su príncipe con su amor y sus consejos, no solo la había hecho sentir mejor y segura en cuanto a sus dudas en la misión que acababa de emprender, si no que a través de su confianza la hizo sentir por primera vez en dos años de noviazgo mujer, ahora estaba segura de que cumpliría con satisfacción la misión encomendada por su madre…

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Mil perdones** por la demora pero aquí les dejo el cap. mas larguito en recompensa a la demora, tuve problemas y no puede escribir pero ya aquí esta ...

DEDICADO A CELESTE (KELNET MILENIUM)

GRACIAS ESPECIALES A MAYRA (NEO REINA SERENITY por la escena del lemoon - SAM EFRON por tu sugerencia del flash back - A MI QUERIDA MADRE POR EDITARME Y ACONSEJARME

SIN MÁS A LEER...

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi yo solo los utilizo con fines de liberar a la imaginación, la canción utilizada en esta canción es de Alejandro Fernández, se llama "Si tu superas".

**CAPITULO 3**

**PLAN ENEMIGO Y NOCHE INOLVIDABLE.**

En una de las habitaciones del templo Hikawa, Rey Hino se encontraba meditando f rente al fuego sagrado, con los ojos cerrados y en extrema concentración a comenzado a sentir una opresión que cimbra su ser, sabe que la incomodidad que siente no es más que una nueva esencia del mal, una presencia maligna, el frío que recorre su espalda la lleva a sentir angustia, ya que de tan fuerte que es, se puede percibir el dolor de personas que están siendo atacadas por lo que parece ser su próximo enemigo.

- "¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Cómo puedo sentir esta angustia? ¿Personas sufriendo? ¿Por qué? ¿Un nuevo enemigo?... Esta cerca lo siento, algo está por cambiar… De nuevo tendremos que luchar".- Decía para sí misma la sailor del fuego visiblemente consternada y confusa. – Debo investigar un poco más, encontrar una pista de lo que desean antes de avisarles a las chicas- declaró con determinación abriendo sus grandes ojos violetas saliendo de su estado de concentración, una ráfaga de frío viento entró en la habitación agitando ligeramente su larga y negra cabellera, el mal presagio acompaño sus sensaciones, el futuro era incierto, lo único claro era una batalla por el presente le gritaba su corazón.

- ¡Hola Rey! – Gritaron al unísono cierto grupo de chicas al entrar al templo, pero al no recibir repuesta alguna y no ver a su amiga pelinegra ni en su habitación ni en los alrededores del templo se sentaron en los amplios escalones del lugar, decididas a esperar que la joven aparezca.

- ¿Creen que tarde mucho en llegar?- Cuestiono Lita –hace días que no hablamos con ella- agregó con un deje de nostalgia la castaña mientras miraba hacia el cielo, el cual mostraba un día opaco y dejaba ver una tormenta acercándose.

- ¿Cómo le diremos lo del supuesto cambio de Serena y su extraña actitud de hoy? –Comentó con preocupación Mina. Se podía decir que era una de las más desconcertadas al estar pensando en los últimos sucesos que involucraban a la rubia de dos chonguitos y es que la chica del lazo rojo se ha dado cuenta de que su actitud de desconfianza hacía su mejor amiga y princesa siendo ella la líder de las inners ha sido una mala reacción de su parte y aunque lo ve muy difícil, espera que Rey la apoye y aconseje para no sentirse tan mal.

Los pensamientos de Amy eran similares a los de Mina. El crujir de las hojas de los árboles por el viento era el mudo testigo de tres rostros preocupados, confundidos que solo buscaban respuestas a dudas –"Espero que no tardes Rey"- murmuró la chica peliazul.

**Mientras tanto.**

Lejos de ahí, en una parte desierta de la tierra, una fortaleza de aspecto temible sobresalía en el poco habitado lugar, -la ambición de esta fuerza del mal: Gobernar a su antojo y sembrar el terror en el universo haciendo esclavos para su gusto y placer a los seres humanos, así como todos aquellos que se interpongan en sus planes.

- Este es un hermoso planeta, no veo la hora de poder sembrar el terror y convertir a los inútiles humanos es nuestros esclavos ja ja ja -reía malévolamente una mujer de cabellos morado oscuro, ojos rojos y sin brillo, de escultural cuerpo y singular belleza, una belleza fuera de este mundo capaz de poner a sus pies a cualquier hombre y en su mente tenía uno muy especial…

- Si Rukury pero antes de poder alcanzar el objetivo de la Suprema Oscuridad debemos acabar con la heredera de la luna y destruir a los que serán los futuros gobernantes de Tokio de Cristal- la sobresalto una voz la cual retumbo en el lugar- y según tengo entendido el príncipe de este planeta y la princesa de la luna serán esos reyes- alegó con fastidio en la voz -tú deber será acabar con el príncipe Endimión, yo me encargaré de buscar a la princesa Serenity, si esos dos están juntos debemos separarlos a como dé lugar – expresó con decisión de nuevo esa voz ahora macabra y lúgubre, una neblina inundo el lugar y de ella emergió un joven de ojos verdes obscuros y piel morena, cabellos negros hasta los hombros y liso, de rostro pulido y una mirada que no mostraba compasión.

- No te preocupes Eitaro el principito de la tierra me lo dejas a mí, me haré cargo de él- respondió maliciosa la mujer al ver como su aliado hacía acto de presencia en la parte iluminada de esa fortaleza obscura la cual albergaba sus ambiciones. - La pregunta es: ¿Cómo haremos para encontrarlos?- Cuestiono engreída mientras retocaba su rostro con excesivo maquillaje mirándose en un pequeño espejo.

- Según los rumores, los sailors scouts que protegen este planeta son las guardines de la princesa de la luna, supongo que eso nos da como dato que ellas saben dónde podemos encontrarla, así que ya tengo en juego mi primer movimiento- informó arrogante -en cuanto a ti, te las tendrás que arreglar para descubrir a Endimión, ese no es mi problema – dicho esto desaparece tal y como se hizo presente en la tenebrosa habitación dejando a Rukury con la palabra en la boca y sumida en una profunda rabia.

- Ya me la pagaras Eitaro- murmuro entre dientes la malvada mujer –mmm…Espera…- Meditó sonriente - si la princesa de la luna y Endimión serán reyes en el futuro quiere decir que deben estar juntos desde ahora y si el estúpido de Eitaro va tras la princesita yo podré encontrar a Endimión ja ja ja – se carcajeo –y sin esforzarme tanto- dijo con indiferencia, volvió a reír antes de perderse de nuevo en su vanidad, admirando su exótica belleza e imaginando a ese hombre que quería tener a sus pies…

**De nuevo en el templo.**

Cuando Rey salió de la habitación del fuego sagrado, se encamino con pereza a su alcoba, al llegar era evidente que tenía visita, sus amigas la estaban esperando, noto que la actitud de las chicas era pensativa y estaban muy calladas, lo cual la extraño mucho, que conociendo a Mina eso era bastante poco común, además faltaba una, Serena no se encontraba con ellas y algo le decía que el motivo de la ausencia de la rubia tenía que ver con esos semblantes de confusión que tenía enfrente.

- ¡Hola chicas!- Las saludó- ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano? ¿Se han enterado de algo? ¿Donde está Serena? ¿Por qué tienen esas caras de tragedia? – La pelinegra bombardeó con preguntas a sus compañeras, pues era raro verlas reunidas tan temprano en su templo un sábado y con la sensibilidad a flor de piel después de consultar al fuego sagrado sobre sus presentimientos, pues era obvio que la paranoia estaba ganando terreno en el control de sus emociones.

- ¡Hola Rey! – Contestaron todas al unísono –si te callas contestamos tus preguntas- acotó Lita rodando los ojos.

- Pues bien Rey antes de contestar tus preguntas- habló Mina.

- ¿Te sucede algo? Te noto alterada- comento Amy interrumpiendo a la rubia. Mina y Lita curiosas dieron un furtivo vistazo a su amiga coincidiendo con la percepción de la peliazul.

- Este…- la habían pillado desprevenida -no pasa nada, solo que me sorprende verlas a estas horas un sábado y más sin aviso de reunión- se defendió rápidamente - ¿Dónde está Serena?- Cuestiono nuevamente, las chicas se miraron unas a otras y suspiraron.

- Justo de eso queremos hablarte Rey- aporto Lita.

- Serena debe estar en su casa durmiendo como siempre, no le avisamos ni quisimos que viniera a esta improvisada reunión- secundo Amy.

- Por que justo es de ella que tenemos que hablarte –finalizó Mina, la joven sacerdotisa enarco una ceja, "aquí ahí algo raro" pensó.

- ¿Seguro que estas bien?- Inquirió la joven peliazul preocupada –te ves pálida-alegó.

- Es cierto, no traes muy buena cara- acotó Mina.

- Vienes de consultar el fuego sagrado ¿Viste algo?-Cuestiono la sailor del trueno.

La pelinegra negó "no puedo decirles nada aún, primero veré de nuevo dentro del poder del fuego, quizás pueda averiguar algo más", pensó. Sus amigas la observaban curiosas.

- Y bien- las sobresalto –quieren hablar de Serena ¿No? ¿En que lió se metió esa tonta?- Cuestiono con un cansancio y preocupación al mismo tiempo y tratando de evitar preguntas que no deseaba contestar por el momento.

- Calma Rey- tranquilizo la rubia.

- Hasta ahora no se a metido en ningún lió- aclaró Lita -solo que está muy extraña-.

- Verás según parece esta empezando a tomar más en serio su condición de princesa y eso nos tiene confundidas – relató la joven de cabello azul.

- Nos dijo que se acercaba la hora de dejar la vida normal atrás y de asumir sus responsabilidades y obligaciones antes de tomar el trono en Tokio de cristal, nosotras no supimos reaccionar, dudamos de ella- se detuvo y suspiro de nuevo.

- La actitud herida que tomo cuando le preguntamos si era verdad su cambio o solo otro capricho y así nosotras decidir si valía la pena ayudarle o no pues nos confundió, su tono de voz y sus palabras nos dejo sin saber que hacer, además cuando se retiro lo hizo con un ímpetu que nos dejo muy preocupadas- concluyó Lita.

- ¿Tú que opinas?- preguntó Mina.

- Pues no se que decir- comentó sorprendida –"este será el cambio que me revelo el fuego sagrado, si es así, entonces todo esto lleva relación con el nuevo enemigo"- las inners observaban el semblante pensativo de la pelinegra – la verdad chicas es algo increíble de creer lo que dicen, así como delicado y desconcertante, si Serena está cambiando debe ser por que algo debió impulsarla a ella ¿No creen?- Mina y las demás se quedo boquiabierta.

- Pensé que tomarías otra actitud Rey- expresó desconcertada la peliazul.

- No quería decírselos aún, pero el fuego sagrado me aviso sobre la aparición de un nuevo enemigo-.

- ¿Eso es verdad?- cuestiono alarmada la castaña, la sacerdotisa asintió.

- También pude ver un cambio, puede que esto sea lo que la impulsa- dijo con recelo – ¿Ustedes le preguntaron la razón principal de su cambio?- Inquirió Rey al grupo –saben lo llorona y sensible que es Serena, supongo que esta sentida por que se burlaron de ella, más aún, dudaron y eso no pasa entre las verdaderas amigas- les reprocho.

- Pensándolo bien no le preguntamos cuál es el motivo supongo que nos dejamos llevar por que la conocemos mejor que nadie y sabemos, por sus desastrosos intentos del pasado que cuando ella habla de cambio ni se esfuerza -argumentó Amy con algo de culpa, dejando pasar la teoría del nuevo enemigo.

- Además siempre que lo ha intentado ha sido por congeniar con Darién y todas sabemos que no tiene necesidad de hacerlo, él la quiere tal y como es ella, probablemente quiera hacerlo de nuevo por él, ya saben que Darién es muy maduro y serio mientras que Serena es todo lo contrario, podría ser que el cambio lo quiera hacer por complacer a su novio –se defendió Lita cruzada de brazos y conservando la calma.

- Exacto Rey, por eso no le prestamos mucha atención- secundo Mina -pero… En caso contrario, si lo hace por como dice ella: "Debe tomar sus responsabilidades como princesa", pues nosotros actuamos mal y la juzgamos sin darle nuestro apoyo, pensándolo bien- la rubia posó el brazo izquierdo bajo su pecho, mientras llevaba la mano derecha hacia su mejilla mirando al cielo pensativa- siempre la tratamos como una persona normal, como una amiga y dejamos de lado el que es nuestra princesa y como sus guardianas debemos estar con ella en todo lo que deba hacer, no solo protegerla, si no también apoyarla y ayudarla- suspiro audiblemente- si nos ponemos a pensar bien, no la tratamos con el respeto que se debe tener a una princesa y si no hagan memoria de cómo las outhers tratan a Serena.

Por la mente de las chicas pasaron ciertos momentos en los que recordaron a las sailors exteriores y su comportamiento con y para Serena.

_/Flash back / *tomado del manga tomo 9 paginas 5, 6.* /Flash back /._

_- Sailor Uranus, Sailor Plut y Sailor Neptune: parece más segura y más fuerte –refiriéndose a Sailor Moon mientras ella se convertía en la princesa Serenity._

_- Sailor Moon –gritaron las inners._

_Aparece la luna en la frente de Serena y ya transformada en la princesa, las Sailor Outhers se inclinan ante ella haciendo una reverencia. _

_- Permita que nos presentemos ante usted nuestra nueva reina, princesa Serenity_-.

_/Flash back 2/*tomad__o Del anime */flash back 2/._

_Se llevaba a cabo una batalla, las outhers Uranus y Neptune peleaban con Sailor Moon después de haber salvado al enviado del mal…._

_- Uranus detente... Por favor –decía Sailor Moon, mientras intentaba esquivar las patadas y los golpes que la sailor del viento le intentaba dar… Sailor neptuno llega por detrás y le toma una mano llevándola hacia atrás deteniendo los movimientos de la guardiana de la tierra._

_- No estuvo nada mal Sailor Moon –sometiéndola de rodillas al suelo –Sailor Moon- gritaron a coro las demás sailors -es tu fin Sailor Moon – Uranus corría hacia ella para atacarla mientras Neptune todavía la tenia sometida._

_La frente y el cuerpo de Sailor Moon empiezan a brillar –oumm ¿Qué pasa? – sorprendida Sailor Uranus exclama… mientras Sailor Moon se libera de Sailor Neptune, aprovechando que esta se distrae por el poder que emana de ella... Dos gritos se escuchan y Uranus cae sobre Neptune… Sailor Moon se para delante de ellas, la sailor de las profundidades marinas y del viento se ponen de pie, giran hacia Sailor Moon y acto seguido hacen una reverencia de rodillas ante ella._

_- Uranus, Neptune -dice Sailor Moon mientras las mira con expectativa._

_- Estoy impresionada princesa, quiero decir futura Neo Reina Serena – dice Neptune, haciendo pausa para q Uranus tome la palabra…_

_- Nosotros queríamos probar su poder al final princesa-._

_- Al final… De que… -Pregunta dudosa Sailor Moon._

_- Hemos cumplido con nuestro deber en esta ciudad, es hora de retirarnos- comento Neptuno._

_- Hemos encontrado al verdadero enviado del bien y la tierra fue salvada, misión cumplida…Princesa Serena -dijeron mientras todavía estaban en reverencia ante Sailor Moon… _

_/ Fin del flash back/. _

- Es verdad Setsuna y Hotaru también son muy formales y respetuosas con ella, nosotros somos las únicas que no le damos el lugar que tiene y ahora que lo está tomando como debe ser nosotras no creemos en ella y le damos la espalda- acotó Amy saliendo de sus recuerdos.

- Cierto Amy- concede la pelinegra -debemos buscarla, pedirle una disculpa y saber el motivo de su cambio, si sabe sobre el nuevo enemigo "aunque aún lo dudo" y por ese motivo se ha decido a tomar su papel de princesa con seriedad y responsabilidad –alega Rey motivadoramente a lo que las chicas responden entusiastas un ¡SIIII! Que resuena por todo el lugar causando el aleteo de los cuervos mascota de la sacerdotisa.

- Aunque pensándolo bien yo no le he dicho nada así que no tengo por que disculparme con ella – comenta con aire de superioridad.

- No es justo Rey, si tienes que hacerlo, tú le has dicho tonta, llorona, inmadura y no sé que más cosas- le reprocha Mina haciendo un pronunciado puchero.

- ¡Ayy no seas llorona Mina!- Se defendió la aludida - que ya te pareces a Serena – se burló Rey sacándole la lengua y cruzándose de brazos a lo que la aludida solo voltea la cara para otro lado – "es verdad, al parecer llego la hora de tomar nuestras responsabilidades, también nosotras entramos en esta fase nueva de vida- suspiro - extrañare a la llorona de Serena"- pensó.

- Bien es muy tarde- comento Amy -debo tomar mis clases especiales de los sábados- informó tímidamente, sus amigas sonrieron –decidan el momento para hablar con Serena y me avisan-.

- Yo también debo irme, quiero pasar por una agencia de modelaje, igual me inscribo en alguna actividad y empiezo a adelantar mi futura carrera- expresó Mina con voz soñadora y elevando exageradamente el tono de voz.

- Mina, todavía no terminamos la preparatoria ¿No crees que te estas precipitando?- Le cuestiono su castaña amiga.

- Ay mi querida Lita, las modelos deben empezar su carrera desde muy jóvenes, la agencia que voy a ver tiene horarios flexibles y cómodos para las estudiantes, sobre todo porque la mayoría de las chicas que estudian ahí están en preparatoria, porque nuestra edad es la ideal para iniciarse en el mundo de las pasarelas- argumentó ante la cara de desconcierto de la aludida.

- Wauu… Sí que estas bien informada Mina- alabó la sailor del trueno, bueno, pues yo iré a casa a descansar y prepararle un pastel a Serena, así me disculpará más fácil- bromeó.

- Dudó que en esta ocasión funcionen los chantajes Lita-.

- Nunca subestimes el poder del pastel mi querida Rey- la pelinegra rodó los ojos. Un par de carcajadas se deja escuchar en el lugar antes de retirarse a realizar sus respectivos planes.

**Casa Tsukino. **

Recostada y con los ojos cerrados, Serena Tsukino se encontraba en su tina de baño repasando una y otra vez las palabras, indicaciones y como no, las peticiones de su madre con respecto a ella y aquello que amenazaba con terminar la paz del planeta.

Así mismo, la desilusión por el poco apoyo de las chicas la tenía confundida, por una parte las comprendía, ellas habían hecho el intento de ayudarla en anteriores ocasiones, en las cuales su esfuerzo no había servido de nada, pero como sus amigas su empeño y la seriedad de sus acciones les debió indicar que hablaba en serio, le dolía saber que sus forma de ser, descuidada, torpe e infantil era lo único que veían en ella las inners, por otro lado su próxima reunión con las outhers la tenía inquieta, aunque sabía que nada tenía que temer, si quería comprensión, lealtad y apoyo, nadie mejor que ellas para eso.

Últimamente la cabeza de Serena se llenaba de fragmentos de su pasado en el Milenio de Plata, cuando era una verdadera princesa, era de su conocimiento que el puesto que Uranus, Neptune, Saturno y Plutón habían sido guardianas directas de la realeza, por lo cual confiaba en tener su completa cooperación para la difícil tarea que tenía por delante.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de la rubia, así como una leve sonrisa que sonrojo sus blancas mejillas, aunque su cabeza era un lió con respecto a sus responsabilidades, en ese momento la imagen de su atractivo novio plago su mente, pero sobre todo el avance en su relación, lo cual ya le había planteado al joven, si se amaban, lo deseaban y estaban listos ¿Para que esperar? El leve sonrojo se vuelve más intenso al recordar esa conversación la cual concluyó con una apasionada escena romántica.

Al salir del baño algo perturbada por el recuerdo de los besos y las caricias, la chica se dirigió a su armario en busca del traje perfecto para una memorable cita, el atuendo elegido es un vestido straple color turquesa ajustado desde por debajo del pecho hasta el inicio de las caderas, con unas suaves flores bordadas en un tono más oscuro, al ponérselo y verse al espejo se siente extremadamente sensual, la prenda marca sus curvas dejando ver el maravillo entalle que posee, como el vestido termina en caída libre con poco vuelo hasta antes de las rodillas, sus piernas quedan expuestas, sabe que estas son la perdición de su novio, así que también cierta sensación de poder la embarga, para completar su arreglo, se coloca unas sandalias de tacón mediano plateadas con detalles hasta el tobillo.

Camino hacía su tocador en donde se maquillo sutilmente: sombras del color del vestido difuminadas, rímel para destacar sus pestañas y resaltar sus hermosas lagunas azules y brillo color rosa pálido para sus labios con rico sabor a cereza. Decidió dejar su cabello suelto y medio rizado, como toque final un juego de gargantilla y pendientes plateados con perlas y como símbolo en ellos la luna, como toque final su perfume favorito con aroma a rosas y fresas, completando así el atuendo que dejaría al hombre que ama con la boca abierta, con ganas de hacerle de todo.

La rubia se veía al espejo una y otra vez, animándose y felicitándose a sí misma por el resultado de su aspecto y es que en verdad se había empeñado mucho a la hora de arreglarse. Luna que en ese momento entraba a la habitación saltó a la cama y admiro en silencio a esa chica que años atrás había conocido reconociendo que ya no era una niña llorona, ahora era toda una mujer y en esos días había notado que la madurez estaba llegando a Serena, si, "Serena Tsukino esta encaminándose a ser una gran y bella princesa", pensó con convicción.

- Valla Serena estás muy hermosa- alabó la gatita con sinceridad.

- Gracias Luna solo espero que mi Darién piense lo mismo- respondió la rubia esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

- Estoy segura de que lo dejarás sin aliento, es más, yo diría que no tendrán una cita como las de siempre, pareces que fueras a una velada romántica y podría jurar que terminara en el departamento de Darién –argumento Luna con tono pícaro mientras miraba de reojo la reacción de Serena.

- ¡COMO CREES LUNA! –Respondió nuestra protagonista abochornada y un tanto nerviosa evadiendo la mirada de su fiel compañera.

- No te avergüences Serena- tranquilizó la aludida -después de todo ya llevan mucho tiempo juntos, es normal que estén decididos a dar el siguiente paso- menciono en tono cariñoso y comprensivo- eso si te digo, CUÍDATE, a no ser que quieras que Rinni se adelante- agregó frunciendo el entrecejo y sonriendo ampliamente.

- Pero que cosas dices jejeje – dice la rubia con nerviosismo y sonrojándose mucho mientras evitaba ver a Luna a los ojos…

**En cierto departamento.**

Un atractivo pelinegro salía de la ducha, (*yo quisiera estar en ese departamento buaaaa*) tenía toda una cita planeada y los detalles listos, haría de ese encuentro, algo memorable para él y su novia, su princesa le ha dicho algo con lo que ha soñado tantas veces desde que se hicieron novios y es que esa unión tiene siglos de haber sido bendecida, así que con todo el amor que ambos se profesan están listos para dar ese paso, por fin serian uno y compartirían completamente sus almas.

El plan era ir a cenar a un elegante restaurante y terminarían la velada en el departamento de él. Quiere causar una buena impresión, así que decide vestir un traje de corte clásico, sin corbata, camisa azul rey con los dos primeros botones abiertos, chaqueta y pantalón color negro y zapatos de igual color. Su cabello peinado como de costumbre y para completar su imagen para ella, se rocía un poco de su deliciosa colonia con aroma a cítricos y un toque de lavanda, dándole frescura a su varonil estilo. Antes de salir de su departamento, echa un vistazo al decorado que preparo para su novia, todo le resulta perfecto "tal como es ella" piensa antes de cerrar la puerta y encaminarse a la casa de su amada.

**De regreso a la casa Tsukino.**

La joven rubia baja lentamente los escalones de la casa, los presentes quedan mudos al ver a Serena, sus miradas sorprendidas quedan fijas en la hermosa mujer que esta frente a ellos en la sala del lugar, Sammy, Kenji e Ikuko tienen diversas reacciones tras recomponerse la sorpresa inicial, es la madre quien toma la palabra con un tono nostálgico y maternal al ver que su hija es toda una mujer…

- Por Dios hija luces hermosa – alabó la mujer -cariño, estas hecha toda una mujer- sollozo sutilmente.

- Serena- interrumpió su padre con los ojos cargados de lágrimas –ya no eres mi niñita, si no una mujer buscando su camino- declaró con un cargado sentimiento paternal - me recuerdas a tu madre cuando tenía tu edad- concluyó abrazando a la rubia que escuchaba emocionada a sus padres.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Kenji? Calma, no hay que estar tristes, si no orgullosos de nuestra hija –lo reprendió con dulzura su esposa.

- Es que mírala querida, nuestra hija ya es toda una mujer, pronto ya no nos pertenecerá y se irá con algún chico que querrá conquistarla y llevársela – refunfuño dramatizando su estado de ánimo en los brazos de Ikuko.

- Lamento decirte esto cariño, pero estoy segura de que ya no nos pertenece, al parecer saldrá con su novio.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿NOVIO? ¡ESTAS LOCA!- Exclamó -¡No! No permitiré que me quiten a mi niña –ahora su tono era de enfado y desconcierto, repasando las palabras de esposa le dirige una mirada al tema de la conversación - ¿Para dónde vas tan arreglada hija?- le cuestiona alzando una ceja.

Serena que se mantenía al margen de los comentarios de su familia reacciona con una voz suave y tímida ante el comentario celoso que hace su padre.

- Pues veras papá… Yo, mmm- titubeó -voy a una cita con mi novio –susurró, aunque el señor Tsukino escucho las palabras perfectamente.

La cara de Kenji tomo todas las tonalidades de rojo habidas y por haber, no podía creer que su hija ya tuviera novio y menos que saldría a una cita luciendo tan provocativa y femenina como la veía en esos momentos.

- ¿Y con permiso de quien saldrás jovencita?- La chica abrió la boca para contestar más fue interrumpida - no permitiré que salgas así y menos con un chico- declaró con firmeza el hombre.

- Tranquilo papá- acotó Sammy -si te hace sentir mejor yo iré con ella a su cita y cuidaré y vigilaré bien para que no hagan nada que no te guste, después de todo también es mi hermana y no dejaré que nadie nos la quiete de nuestro lado –comentó con solemnidad el jovencito mientras le guiñaba un ojo en complicidad a su madre.

Serena no podía creer su mala suerte, pero tratando de no evidenciar la decepción por la intromisión de su hermano menor, conservó la calma y sutilmente le dirigió una mirada de AYUDA a su madre, después de todo con ella no había secretos, sabía todo lo que pasaba o sentía por Darién.

- Querido cálmate por favor- intervino Ikuko – me parece bien que Sammy acompañe a su hermana, así no estará sola con su novio, además nos queda claro que es todo una mujer digna de confianza ¿Verdad?- Kenji asintió resignado -por lo tanto tiene derecho a salir con su amigo o ya te olvidaste de a que edad nos casamos tú y yo cariño- dicho esto la mujer sonrío.

Ante el comentario de su esposa, sonrojado y aún temiendo que su hija repita la historia familiar, el señor Tsukino accede a la cita que la joven tendrá, se encuentra más relajado ya que su hijo, como buen chaperón de seguro evitaría situaciones desagradables para su imaginación o eso era lo que él creía, ni él, ni la rubia se imaginaban que todo ese lindo detalle del menor de los Tsukino era parte de un complot entre él y su madre.

La indignación en el interior de la rubia era monumental, pero un berrinche no era propio de una princesa y su objetivo era actuar y convertirse en una, así que dejo pasar el asunto del chaperón y de la escenita de su padre, porque su novio estaba por llegar en primer lugar y segundo la actitud de su madre era extraña, no parecía afectada ni por el ofrecimiento de Sammy ni por la respuesta de su padre, igual las cosas no saldrían tan mal en esa noche que ella tanto había anhelado, la noche del amor.

Tratando de evitar una confrontación, Ikuko se lleva a su esposo a la cocina, de modo que su hija pueda salir sin tener que soportar una nueva escena de su padre. Adelantándose a la rubia Samuel Tsukino abre la puerta.

- ¡Hola Darién! ¿Cómo estás? –Saludo y cuestiono el jovencito pasando de largo a su cuñado y esperando a la pareja a unos pasos alejados de ellos.

- Buenas noches Sammy –contesto el pelinegro siguiendo al aludido con la mirada, al girarse de nuevo hacia el frente, la coqueta sonrisa de su novia lo golpea emocionalmente, frente a él esta su princesa, su belleza rubia en todo su esplendor, "un hermoso ángel", pensó embobado, admirando a la joven de pies a cabeza, pasando por

sus piernas tonificadas y esbeltas, su silueta sensual, su cintura tan bien definida, su pecho, su hermosa carita, su cabello suelto, apenas podía respirar, el articular alguna palabra no le era posible, no existía ningún adjetivo que encerrara cuan magnífica lucía la dueña de sus suspiros, él era consciente de que ella ya no era una niña, pero ahora, con la visión frente a él, la lucha contra los deseos que Serena había despertado estaba perdida.

Serena estaba sonrojada al notar como él la miraba especulativamente, deteniéndose en esas áreas especiales, por así decirlo, cuando finalmente sus miradas cruzaron, el mundo se perdió, solo existían ellos dos y su amor.

- Cierra la boca Darién o te ahogaras en la baba y dense prisa tórtolos no tenemos toda la noche – expresó burlón el hermano menor de la rubia, sacando a la parejita de su ensoñación.

Ante el comentario del jovencito, el apuesto pelinegro se sonrojo aún más de lo que estaba y apenas pudo reaccionar. -Bue…Buenas noches Serena – su voz sonó ronca y nerviosa, ella noto el efecto causado en él y sonrío.

- ¡Hola Darién!- Saludo con dulzura -estas muy guapo – comento casual y con un leve sonrojo.

- Usted también esta encantadora princesa ¿Me haría el honor de acompañarme esta noche? –El tono de voz que utilizo era en extremo cortés y siguiendo las tan conocidas reglas de etiquete le extendió el brazo de forma galante el cual la chica tomo gustosa, a lo lejos Sammy los observaba y dejo escapar una risita complaciente, ahora entendía lo que su madre le había dicho la noche anterior.

_/Flash back/._

_- Hijo tu hermana tendrá una cita con su novio mañana como debes saber ellos llevan 3 años saliendo juntos y al parecer esta cita será especial pero tú y yo sabemos lo celoso q es tu padre y no dejara q Serena salga sola de noche con su novio- informó la mujer en tono confidencial pero cargado de un sutil tono amenazante._

_- Lo sé mama y estoy de acuerdo con papá, no es posible que alguien se fije la atolondrada de mi hermana con seriedad, seguro solo jugara con ella y como papá no estoy dispuesto a dejar q la lastimen- estas palabras sorprendieron a su madre, ya que sus hijos se la pasaban peleando todo el tiempo, aunque sabía del amor que se profesaban y en esta ocasión el cariño por Serena era lo que tenía a Sammy del lado equivocado pensó la mujer._

_- Yo he visto como la mira hijo, es un buen chico y se que ama mucho a tu hermana, basta observarlos para darse cuenta de ello, además estoy segura de que Serena daría la vida por él- el jovencito la observo dudoso –hay que ayudar a que tu padre acceda a la salida y se que ahí tu te darás cuenta de que lo que te digo es la pura verdad- agregó esperanzada._

_- Todavía no me convenzo mamá, pero si tú lo dices, está bien, además desde que Serena esta con ese chico está más alegre y se ha puesto más responsable supongo que se esta convirtiendo en una mujercita como bien dice papá y yo creo que tiene derecho a enamorarse y vivir el amor- expresó con seriedad._

_- Wow hijo, me sorprendes ¿Acaso estarás enamorado?- inquirió con perspicacia la mujer._

_- ¡MAMÁ!- Exclamó el chico azorado - que cosas dices-. _

_/ Fin del flash back/._

Antes de llegar con Sammy que los veía con impaciencia, la rubia le hizo saber a su novio que la cita sería con chaperón, exigencia indiscutible de su padre.

- Mmm… Ya veo- comentó escuetamente, para luego sonreír de lado - pero princesa, no te preocupes, encontraremos la forma de podernos quedar solitos sin que nos interrumpa –le murmuró al oído causando que la chica se estremezca ante lo dicho.

- Eso espero- respondió ella suavemente albergando la esperanza pero sin procesar el significado real de las palabras de su novio.

Al llegar al auto Darién muy galantemente abre la puerta del copiloto para que Serena suba, luego abre la puerta de atrás para que su cuñado inoportuno haga lo mismo, desde lejos los padres de la rubia miraban la escena, una madre ilusionada y esperanza en la felicidad de su hija y un padre celoso y satisfecho por que según su apreciación esos dos estarían vigilados todo el tiempo.

- Darién detente aquí por favor- habló Sammy interrumpiendo el silencio que reinaba en el interior del coche -me quedaré con un amigo, no quiero incomodarlos, además el plan era que papá me viera partir con ustedes para que puedan tener la dichosa cita sin ningún problema- explico el chico mirando significativamente a su hermana que e queda boquiabierta por la revelación.

Al pelinegro no se lo dicen dos veces, detiene el auto para que el jovencito baje, al hacerlo se acerca a la ventanilla del lado de su hermana - me debes una cabeza hueca y Darién más vale que se cuiden, no quiero ser tío todavía –ante este comentario la pareja se sonroja mucho, al ver la reacción los dos el chico satisfecho con su buena acción del día sonríe -y pasen por mi cuando terminen no quiero tener problemas con papá si ve que llegamos por separado eeee Serena- le recuerda con seriedad.

La rubia le dedica una dulce sonrisa -Gracias Sammy te la debo -y se acerca para darle un besito en la mejilla.

- Creí que tendría que recurrir al secuestro y llevarte muy lejos o dopar a tu hermanito- comentó Darién en un suspiro. La anterior tensión debido al exceso de pasajeros se había dispersado, sobre todo cuando lo único que se escuchaba eran risitas nerviosas de la rubia.

- A poco serias capaz de hacer algo así Darién Chiba- le reprendió su novia en tono juguetón.

- Quizás- respondió él siguiendo el juego -estas tan hermosa que haría cualquier locura solo para tenerte con migo- expresó con una majestuosa voz cargada de sensualidad, la rubia desvió la mirada sonrojada.

Llegaron al primer destino de la velada, un lujoso restaurante situado en el centro de Tokio, las mesas estaban decoradas con pequeños arreglos florales y velas, manteles impecablemente blancos y todas tenían vino tinto al centro y finas vajillas de porcelana colocadas elegantemente en espera de los deliciosos platillos que seguramente se servían en el lugar, se respiraba el romanticismo por todo el sitio, todo esto complementado con la luz de las velas en cada mesa, unas lamparitas colocadas en las paredes con luz tenue y una hermosa música instrumental que se escuchaba de fondo.

-Valla es un hermoso lugar Darién, nunca habíamos estado en un restaurante como este –expresa la rubia con júbilo.

- Lo mejor para mi princesa, además creo que hoy es un día especial para nosotros mi Serena – comento mientras corría la silla para que la chica tomara asiento.

- Gracias mi adorado príncipe –se sentó con delicadeza- yo solo quiero compartir contigo todo lo que pase en mi vida y estar contigo en todo momento que sea importante para mí –expresó con dulzura regalándole al pelinegro una sonrisa cargada de sinceridad, lo cual hizo que el joven casi se desvaneciera ante su amada.

Darién entendía y compartía el amor que la rubia le profesaba, pero había muchas más cosas que ella le provocaba, no necesito mucho para darse cuenta de aquello que empujaba sus acciones y reacciones, la muerte… El saberse separado de su calidez, de su sonrisa, de su cariño, de las muestras afectivas que su amada le daba, de los cuidados y preocupaciones que ella mostraba por él, de su compañía, su apoyo y el ánimo que le brindaba cuando se sentía triste y solo, únicamente Serena sabia todo de él y él de ella, compartía con ella su vida su mundo y ahora ambos querían compartir algo más. El miedo a no volver a demostrar todo lo que su princesa le inspiraba era lo que había detonado sentimientos más intensos por ella y suponía que a la rubia le pasaba lo mismo.

La cena fue amena y tranquila, transcurrió entre risas, conversaciones sobre ellos, su amor, sus planes y entre risas, mimos, cortos y fugaces besos se demostraron su amor durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el restaurante.

Al introducirse en el auto que los llevaría al lugar especial que culminaría con la velada, Darién suspiro, él solo llevaría a Serena a su departamento si ella lo pedía, no quería forzar las cosas o verse muy ansioso, aunque sinceramente él rogaba para que su novia sacara el tema a colación, como si la rubia leyera sus pensamientos, se removió inquieta en su asiento y rompió el silencio.

- Darién- titubeo, evidenciando nerviosismo - ¿A dónde iremos ahora?-.

- Mmm… Pues a donde quieres ir amor – y aunque trato de sonar normal y tierno, no pudo evitar que su voz sonara ronca y deseosa., cosa que la chica noto perfectamente.

- Qué te parece si vamos a tu departamento, creo…Creo que sería perfecto para terminar nuestra cita y además- se detiene dudosa y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas- su novio entiende lo que trata de decir y al sentir que duda le toma la mano y le dedica una sonrisa de ternura y comprensión, la cual hace que Serena reúna el valor para continuar –además… Bueno, podríamos estar juntos como te lo dije ayer- murmuró débilmente.

Algo azorado el joven pelinegro detuvo el auto a las afueras del edificio en el que vivía -¿Es lo que quieres Serena? ¿Estás segura de que quieres que demos ese paso?- la aludida lo mira fijamente y se pierde es sus ojos zafiro los cuales reflejan el anhelo y amor que su amado príncipe le profesa, él por su parte, se da cuenta de que su adorado ángel corresponde a su mirada y al ver en los ojos celeste de su novia el deseo y amor que ella siente por el, decide continuar –no sabes lo mucho que te amo mi princesa y unos de mis sueños es estar contigo y despertar junto ti cada mañana, tenerte en mis brazos y sentir tu calor junto a mi, demostrarte lo mucho que significa que tu vida este ligada a la mía, porque sé, que solo tú eres la razón de mi existencia, quiero cuidarte y no sepárame de ti nunca- declaró con firmeza y tratando de transmitir con palabras ese sentimiento que inundaba su corazón solo por ella y para ella.

- Darién- murmuró ella con dulzura, sintiendo el fuego abrasador del amor que había en el ambiente sofocándola, quemando su cuerpo y a la vez besando su alma –no tengo dudas mi amado príncipe, te amo y saber que tu me amas y sientes el mismo deseo de entregarte a mi como yo lo haré contigo no me deja lugar para ninguna duda- responde evitando derramar lágrimas de felicidad y es que sentirse tan amada, también es motivo de llanto, de llanto de felicidad, ella dejando atrás la timidez, se acerca a él plantándole un apasionado beso en los labios, el cual es correspondido con ímpetu por Darien.

Un suave aroma de canela y chocolate se filtra por los sentidos de Serena al entrar al departamento de su amado, quién tras descender del auto se había afianzado posesivamente de su cintura, negándose a soltarla aún y cuando ya habían llegado al destino final de su perfecta cita.

Al encender la luz del lugar, la joven se sorprende, al centro de la sala se encuentra una mesita delicadamente decorada con un ramo de rosas en el centro, copas y pétalos en la misma, completando el decorado, velas aromáticas, en el suelo también había pétalos de rosas esparcidos por toda la habitación, las velas rodeaban el contorno de la mesa y hacían camino que conducía a la habitación de Darién. Y mientras la rubia contemplaba el buen trabajo que su novio había realizado solo para ella, éste se dedicaba a encender las velas y los aromatizantes de canela y chocolate, para ambientar aún más el lugar, sin que su novia se percate de su ausencia, se dirige con rapidez al refrigerador por una botella de vino la cual coloca en la mesita. Con picardía y un claro coqueto, Serena se acercó a su novio rodeando su cuello con sus delicados brazos ante lo cual el moreno la recibe posando sus manos en la cintura.

- Parece que el doctor Chiba me quiere embriagar para ser malito conmigo –expresó la chica en tono juguetón y haciendo un pucherito, totalmente embriagada de amor.

- Nooo- respondió rápidamente -nunca le haría nada malo a la mujer que más amo en mi vida y si te embriagas yo cuidaré de ti ¿O crees que tu novio es un abusador? –expresó él con fingida indignación.

- No- respondió ella sonriendo melodiosamente -nunca creería nada malo de ti mi amado Darién, no cuando tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-.

- Tú también lo eres para mi Serena –murmuró él acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de la chica, acorta aún más la distancia y une sus labios con los de su amada, un beso suave placentero el cual hace que la chica se estremezca y pase por su espina dorsal una corriente eléctrica muy agradable, solo los labios juegan en este beso, ambos guardan para más adelante un poco del dulce néctar que ofrecen sus bocas.

Lentamente se separan y se miran por un momento fijamente, Serena es guiada por Darién hasta la mesa, éste toma las copas y sirve un poco de vino para ambos, sabiendo que su novia no es muy buena para el alcohol decide que una copa es suficiente para ella, aunque el vino es algo suave, se trata de un Chivite Colección 125 Vendimia Tardía 2001 dulce, mientras ella saborea la bebida él se dirige hacía el reproductor de música buscando animar un poco más el ambiente con música romántica, un detalle normal y común que los acompañaría en la culminación de la velada.

- ¿Ya te dije lo hermosa que estas esta noche Serena?- Susurró el joven pelinegro sentado frente a la mujer que amaba – estas tan hermosa que casi me derrito cuando te vi y en la cena no podía dejar de contemplar el hermoso ángel que estaba a mi lado, el cual me ha acompañado a mi humilde morada- declaró él con los ojos brillantes por la emoción y la expectativa de lo que ocurriría más adelante.

- ¿Y tu novia no se pondrá celosa al darse cuenta de que saliste con un ángel sin su permiso?- bromeó la rubia, él negó dulcemente besando sus manos con devoción.

- Por nosotros mi princesa, por que siempre estaremos juntos y ya nadie nos podrá separar- dijo él con firmeza alzando su copa.

- Por nuestro amor y por todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar para estar aquí mi amado Darién, por que ahora éstas a mi lado de nuevo- secundo ella imitando el gesto del chico.

Chocan las copas y sonríen antes de saborear el exquisito vino, en ese preciso instante se deja escuchar una conocida canción, que parece apropiada para el momento, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia él extiende su mano, ella consciente de lo que quiere decir toma su mano y acercando sus cuerpos comienzan a moverse al compás de la melodía, los recuerdos de momentos similares vividos mucho tiempo atrás, en el milenio de plata viajan por la mente de Serena, así como su forma de ser y actuar en aquel entonces.

Darién susurraba al oído de la rubia la hermosa letra de esa melodía que expresaba algo de todo lo que él sentía por ella.

_Si tú supieras, que tu recuerdo  
me acaricia como el viento.  
Que el corazón se me ha quedado  
sin palabras, para decirte  
que es tan grande lo que siento...  
Si tú supieras, como te ansía  
cada espacio de mi cuerpo,  
como palpitan tus recuerdos en el alma,  
cuando se queda tu presencia aquí en mi pecho._

Ella por su parte se dejaba llevar por las miles de sensaciones que la recorrían de pies a cabeza al sentir el aliento de él sobre su oído y la intensidad de su amor, deleitándose con la seductora voz que la hacía temblar de emoción.

_Ven... Entrégame tu amor...  
Para calmar este dolor de no tenerte,  
para borrar con tus caricias mis lamentos.  
Para sembrar mil rosas nuevas en tu vientre...  
Ven...Entrégame tu amor,  
que esta mi vida en cada beso para darte  
y que se pierda en el pasado este tormento,  
que no me basta el mundo entero  
para amarte..._

Su unión al estar bailando se hizo más cercana, él empezó a acariciar con ternura y delicadeza la piel desnuda de ella que se asomaba del provocador vestido, la rubia no se quejo, por el contrario se dedico a disfrutar de las sensaciones, él un poco más osado tocó más allá, obteniendo como respuesta un sutil y sensual gemido de parte de ella.

_Si tú supieras, que es como un grito  
que se estrella en el silencio,  
este vacío de tenerte sólo en sueños,  
mientras me clama el corazón,  
por ser tu dueño/a... _

_Si tú supieras, como desangran  
en tus ojos mis anhelos,  
cuando me miran sin saber que estoy muriendo,  
por entregarte la pasión que llevo dentro. _

_Ven... Entrégame tu amor,  
que sin medida estoy dispuesto a enamorarte…_

Bailando y sin darse cuenta ya que estaban demasiado enfrascados en disfrutar del otro, llegaron a la habitación de él, situándose al lado de la cama, todo esto sin dejar de moverse al compás de la música, el suave y exótico aroma de los inciensos y las luz de las velas hacían único el lugar, se notaba el esfuerzo que había hecho el pelinegro para hacer de esta noche, una noche inolvidable…

_Borra por siempre de mi vida,  
todas las lágrimas que habitan  
y cada noche sin tus besos,  
en el rincón de mis lamentos._

_Ven... Entrégame tu amor,  
que esta mi vida en cada beso para darte,  
y que se pierda en el pasado este tormento,  
que no me basta todo el tiempo para amarte..._

Al terminar la canción Serena se para de puntitas para exigir los labios de su amado, él corresponde el beso con dulzura pero al notar que su novia profundiza el beso decide hacerlo él también, lenta pero apasionadamente, introduce su lengua en la boca de su novia y como el día anterior deciden emprender una danza en la cual hacen que sus cuerpos disfruten y sientan el amor que se tienen, la suave música sigue sonando de fondo dándole más romance a la escena que vendrá a continuación.

El beso se estaba tornando más apasionado, la rubia se encontraba en un estado de completa felicidad al sentir lo mucho que su príncipe le hacía sentir, las manos de él acariciaban su cintura, su espalda, los costados de su cuerpo, ella no se queda atrás, y deslizando sus pequeñas manos le acarició el pecho torpemente debido al nerviosismo tratando de retribuirle las caricias que él le prodigaba, la necesidad de oxígeno los obligo a separarse.

- ¿Estás segura princesa? -Pregunto el pelinegro mientras deslizaba una mano por la mejilla de la joven rubia.

- Muy segura Darién, quiero dar este paso y quiero darlo contigo- respondió cargada de seguridad abrazándolo por la cintura, el pelinegro dio un suspiro, no estaba soñando, era verdad, su hermosa y amada princesa se entregaría a él y él seria solamente de ella.

Bajo su vista hasta encontrarse con la de su amada, para notar la sinceridad en sus ojos, desde hace mucho tiempo quería dar ese paso, pero su novia aun era una niña, una niña terriblemente inocente, aunque muy deseable, tomo con sus fuertes manos sus mejillas en una caricia simple, para así unir sus labios en el tan necesitado beso que desencadenaría la pasión entre los dos, el beso que empezó tierno aunque deseoso de nuevo fue tomando intensidad con el paso de los minutos, el apartamento solo era iluminado por una luz tenue de las velas y los pocos rayos de la luna que se filtraban celosos para ver como su soberana era tomada por el príncipe que tanto amaba y correspondía a su amor.

- Quiero que sepas –murmuró el con ternura separándose de los labios de la rubia -que si decides parar, si te asustas, si no quieres seguir debes decírmelo inmediatamente y pararemos esto- ella lo miro fijamente –esperaremos hasta que estés preparada –comento manifestando en su mirada el deseo de que no se detuviera, pero con la certeza de que si lo pedía pararía en ese momento.

- Estoy preparada -respondió ella con los labios pegados a los de él -no me arrepentiré, deseo esto tanto o más que tu -sus labios se volvieron a unir en una danza sincronizada en donde él llevaba el control de la situación, lo cual le encantaba.

Darién llevo sus manos hasta la cintura de la rubia y ella automáticamente llevo hacia sus sedosos cabellos negros sus delgados y delicados dedos enredándolos con anhelo en la melena de su novio, la mano del pelinegro bajo hasta encontrarse con las firmes caderas de su novia acariciándolas delicadamente, mientras sus corazones se aceleraban rápidamente, sus ojos azules cambiaron y el beso ya no era tierno, era necesitado, apasionado.

Sin dejar de besarla, Darién alzo un poco a la chica y ella poso sus piernas rodeando sus caderas, ante el contacto ambos gimieron, pero su gemido quedó ahogado en los labios del otro, se sentó en el cómodo colchón con su princesa aún en brazos, mientras sus manos, un poco más atrevidas vagaban en la escasa piel desnuda que tenía su novia, rápidamente encontró el cierre del vestido, deslizo la prenda haciendo que sus dedos temblorosos por los nervios rozaran toda la piel desnuda que pudieran tocar.

- Da… Darién -dijo en un gemido Serena al sentir el contacto de los dedos rozando su piel.

- ¿Segura mi princesa? -Volvió a preguntar el chico un poco agitado por la excitación que los gemidos de su novia le estaban provocando.

-S… si -dijo mientras lo besaba nuevamente y retiraba la chaqueta del torso de su amado

Él no se resistió mucho, retiro totalmente de su cuerpo el vestido, quedándose admirado por cada curva de la hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente mientras ella perdía el control de sus manos al tratar de desnudarlo, los botones de la camisa de él fueron desabrochados con desesperación, esto, hasta quitarle la estorbosa prenda, acaricio el dorso desnudo de su ahora amante fijándose en cada detalle del cuerpo de él, sus definidos y fuertes músculos que parecían derretirse ante el suave contacto de las manos de ella con sus inocentes caricias.

El dio un giro parar depositarla delicadamente en la cama, cuando ella estuvo recostada completamente él se levanto para admirarla un poco más, deleitándose con las hermosas curvas femeninas que sus ojos azul zafiro visualizaban. Sus pechos no eran grandes, tampoco eran pequeños, en su definición eran perfectos, sus ojos se posaron la cinturita de la chica, posándose junto a ella sobre la cama.

Darién quito el sostén de Serena, rozo sus pechos con su mano, se separo de su boca para lamerlos y succionarlos dulcemente como tantas veces lo había soñado, ella solo arqueaba la espalda y dejaba salir gemidos al sentir el placer que le daban esas caricias, sentía como cada caricia que Darién le daba era como una corriente eléctrica que la azotaba deliciosamente, algo nuevo para ella.

El volvió a su boca, no deseaba dejar de besarla, con sumo cuidado se puso sobre ella, apoyándose en sus fuertes brazos para que su ángel no sintiera su peso, continuo besándola, en todo su cuerpo, por su parte la rubia acariciaba totalmente toda la piel que estaba al descubierto de Darién hasta que llego a su pantalón y se detuvo abruptamente, él noto el miedo en los ojos de su novia, tras unos segundos, empezó a bajarlo, solo pararía si Serena se lo pedía, se repitió él mentalmente, las dudas volvieron a hacerse presentes, él lo percibió y volvió a su boca, besándola y susurrando ante sus labios:

- Si quieres paramos amor- ella negó con la cabeza y el retomo la tarea de los besos buscando que su princesa se relajara. Fue quitando su pantalón lentamente hasta quedar en bóxer, Serena volvió a tensarse cuando sintió el roce del miembro de Darién en sus piernas.

- ¿Quieres seguir?- Volvió a preguntarle con un tono algo preocupado, ella llevo sus manos hasta su rostro y lo beso con pasión y amor, era normal que se sintiera así, era su primera vez y estaba muy nerviosa, imagino que Darién ya lo había hecho por lo menos una vez.

Él por su parte estaba nervioso, sabía que era la primera vez para ella y quería hacerla lo menos traumática posible, el contacto de sus pieles hacía que se desearan cada vez más, volvió a bajar por su cuerpo, solo faltaba la tanga de encaje negro para contemplarla completamente desnuda, como aquella vez luego de la batalla contra galaxia, con manos temblorosas empezó a bajarla lentamente, ahora… ¿Qué haría? Pensaba… Estaba tan nervioso, era un momento tan esperado quería que fuera perfecto, cuando la tanga ya estuvo en el suelo introdujo su dedo en el interior de S erena, quién se suspendió al sentirlo y solo pudo gemir por el placer, viendo que la acción era bien aceptada por ella se excito aún más, saco su dedo y volvió a su rostro para besarla, pero quería bajar y besar su intimidad, lo cual hizo, poco a poco fue bajando dejando un caminos de besos desde su cuello, pasando entre sus pechos, su abdomen, abrió un poco sus piernas y probo el líquido que salía del interior de ella, de su ángel, su Serena solo gemía y arqueaba su espalda, la rubia se sentía diferente, tenia sensaciones encontradas, no sabía que decir o que hacer, trataba de no pensar, solo sentir y hacer lo que su corazón le dictara.

Al sentir que la rubia ya estaba lista para la penetración, el pelinegro se separo un poco, y busco dentro de un cajón de su mesita de noche un preservativo, poco a poco se deshizo de su bóxer, se coloco el preservativo y volvió al rostro de su amada.

- Serena, amor esta es tu primera vez y vas a sentir dolor, tratare de ser muy cuidadoso – murmuró con voz ronca, no pudo continuar, pues ella lo beso lentamente él empezó a entrar en ella hasta que sintió algo que le impedía seguir, la miro a los ojos, no quería hacerle daño pero en el acto era inevitable, un movimiento fuerte hizo que Serena emitiera un grito y una lágrima corriera por su mejilla mientras encajaba sus uñas en la espalda de él.

- Lo siento, lo siento –expresó el angustiado y preocupado.

- Ya… Ya paso- lo tranquilizó ella entre un suspiro y un breve jadeo, Darién espero unos segundos a que su estrecho cuerpo se acostumbraba a él, luego, empezó a entrar y salir suavemente de ella, poco a poco el dolor que había sentido fue desapareciendo, dejando en Serena otra una nueva sensación nunca antes sentida, trato de sincronizar los movimientos con el pelinegro hasta lograrlo, él la besaba con pasión, con desdén mientras salía y entraba del cuerpo de su mujer. Sí, Serena ahora era SU MUJER, ella acariciaba su espalda pasando sus cálidas manos por la longitud de la misma, acariciaba con ansia sus cabellos negros y sedosos, ambos estaban a punto de culminar.

- ¡Da!… ¡Darien ca...ri..ño te amo! –Jadea ella sintiendo un nudo formarse en su bajo vientre y sus músculos contraerse.

- Y… Yo… Yo también te amo mi princesa– respondió él al alcanzar el clímax junto a ella, sintiéndose extremadamente feliz.

Agotados debido a esa gran explosión de placer caen rendidos, él sobre el pecho de ella, sonriente alza la vista viéndola a los ojos, la imagen es sensualidad pura, su princesa sonrojada respirando erráticamente y mirándolo con dulzura y ese gran amor tan puro y grande que desde hacía mucho tiempo los había vuelto uno, unión que acababa de consumarse. Con cuidado sale del cuerpo de la rubia atrayéndola hacía él, sonriente besa sus dorados cabellos mientras ella traza círculos imaginarios en su pecho, saben que no son necesarias las palabras, el latido de sus corazones latiendo aceleradamente es lo único que necesitan escuchar para decirse el uno al otro que SE AMAN Y QUE ESTARÁN JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE. El cansancio los vuelven sus presas transportándolos al mundo de los sueños.

No había pasado ni una hora cuando a lo lejos, un sonido interrumpía el dulce sueño de los amantes sin ánimo de levantarse, Darién enfoco su vista en el reloj que yacía en la mesita de noche ¡ERA LA 1 DE LA MAÑANA! Se recriminó mentalmente. Giró su vista para posarla en la rubia que dormía sobre su pecho impidiéndole cualquier movimiento, pero de nuevo, el molesto sonido de lo que parecía un celular volvió a interrumpir su tarea de adorar como dormía su novia. Tratando de no incomodarla se levanto y saco del vestido de Serena el molesto aparato.

- Bueno – conteste desanimado y adormilado.

- ¿Darién?- Cuestiono una sorprendida voz -¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS TIENES A MI HERMANA?- Gritó- ¡Más vale que pasen por mí en 20 minutos ya que papá dio media hora para que Serena y yo estemos en casa!- Informó molesto.

- Entiendo, lo siento Sammy, se nos fue el tiempo platicando y nos quedamos dormidos en 20 minutos pasamos por ti – respondió no muy convincente, colgó el teléfono sin darle tiempo a replicar al chico. La angustia lo invadió, lo que menos quería era causar problemas a su novia.

- Serena- la llamó suavemente depositando un cálido beso en el hombro de la rubia - amor debo llevarte a casa o tu papá se pondrá más furioso de lo que esta-.

Ella se incorporó como un resorte –si no llegó, mi papá me castigará de por vida- se lamento ella tallándose los ojos. En un movimiento rápido se puso de pie y se coloco el vestido así como las demás prendas que yacían en el piso como las pruebas de la pasión que se había desatado en esa habitación.

La joven pareja arreglo lo más que pudo su desaliñado aspecto antes de salir del departamento, abrazados y extasiados con la cercanía tan íntima que había entre ellos subieron al auto que los llevaría al encuentro del hermano de la rubia.

- Oh, vaya, gracias por venir por mí lo más rápido que pudieron –ironizo Sammy cruzado de brazos -papá ha llamado en tres ocasiones y para que no quedemos mal, le dije estábamos en el parque numero 8 y que ustedes estaban hablando mientras yo me quedaba como un retrasado mirándolos de lejos, así que más te vale cabeza hueca que no me hagas quedar mal con papá – exigió el chico visiblemente molesto.

- No te preocupes, seré cuidadosa- respondió la rubia -ahora sube al auto que nos esperan ansiosos…Supongo- comento Serena algo angustiada, aunque si era sincera, poco importaba si la castigaban o no, esa había sido su noche especial con él y nada ni nadie iba a lograr que cambiará de opinión.

El rugido del motor se dejo escuchar, el rumbo de los corazones de Serena y Darién ya estaba trazado, ahora su única preocupación era seguirlo en base a su amor y eso iban a ser, costará lo que costará.

Continuará…

Mil GRACIAS A LOS Que ME COMENTAN Y APOYAN CON LOS RW me da mucha alegría saber que mi historia tiene aceptación

Andrea Rodriguez- Seleine -PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt -Luz K- usako de chiba - Seiya-Moon - SerenaDulceStar - Natustar -Sams Efron - rose chiba -sailor lady -usako tenoh -liebende Lesung

Ya sabes dudas y sugerencias para mejorar son bien recibidas besitos y saludes

Atte. POLY

(/Dar sin recibir nada a cambio y dios te recompensara tus buenas acciones/)


	4. Capitulo 4

DISCALIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MENTE MAESTRA NAOKO TAKEUCHI YO LOS UTILIZO PARA DEJAR VOLAR MI IMAGINACION Y COMPARTIRLA CON USTEDES

CAPITULO 4

UNA PETICION, UNA BATALLA SANGRIENTA

Al llegar a casa y después de enfrentar a su padre nuestra princesa sube a su alcoba se da un baño

-"que feliz estoy…"pensaba

Luego de relajarse un poco se puso a pensar en la maravillosa velada y dulce entrega que compartió con su príncipe en su alma.

una extraña calidez y sensación de poder empieza a surgir pero como es sabido, nuestra despistada princesa solo siente una inmensa alegría acompañado de algo que no puede describir, su luz interior se está haciendo más fuerte, una evolución de su cristal, ahora que su amor por Endimion se ha consumado mutuamente, el poder del cristal de plata ha incrementado un poco, con múltiples sensaciones, satisfacciones y nuevas energías en su interior, Serena se entrega plenamente a los brazos del dios del sueño pensando en alguien: Darién

Mientras Serena dormía su Cristal de Plata sufrió una trasformación y un nuevo broche en forma de corazón apareció de repente a un lado de ella y una luz plateada la envolvió, solo Luna que estaba a su lado se dio cuenta de ello….

-Serena…. – susurra la gatita con luna creciente en la frente, sus ojos se ven iluminados y nostálgicos ante la evolución que muestra su protegida – ahora estas sufriendo tu propia transformación…ya dejaras tu vida normal y te enfocaras en tu deber real, ya no serás mas serena Tsukino ante tus amigas o las personas que te rodean, estas despertando como lo que eres, una princesa, una diosa de la luna…

En el departamento Darien, el no podía dormir, con la felicidad que lo embargaba, no había pasado ni una hora y su princesa no abandonaba la mente ni el corazón del príncipe de la tierra, sabía que el paso dado esa noche con la heredera de la luna era solo el principio de su destino juntos y ahora más que nunca quiere convertirla en su esposa, en su reina, tenia viva las imágenes y sensaciones vividas esa noche, su futuro estaba planeado, no quiera esperar mucho para eso pero…. Tampoco podía dejar su carrera y su formación quizás podría hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, convertir a serena en su esposa y así poder tenerla siempre con él, mientras termina sus seis meses de práctica en el hospital central de Tokio y se gradúa.

-"No… no puedo hacer eso, Serena apenas pasa a segundo de preparatoria en 2 meses, lo más sensato es esperar hasta que se gradué de la predatoria" –mencionaba a la nada en voz alta, sus zafiros ojos cerrados, su cabeza recostada en la almohada, su olfato impregnado del aroma que en las sabanas dejo esa mujer que lo ha vuelto un adicto, que le lo hechizo con su ternura, su delicadeza, su esencia su alegría, ¡pero cómo le hacía falta su rubio amor ese cuarto! ahora se sentía más vacio y frio que nunca

—Sí, lo mejor será pedirla como prometida así podre tener más tiempo con Serena y podrá terminar sus estudios y yo los míos, estaremos juntos pero no interrumpiremos nuestra formación-decía para si

En la mañana la casa Tsukino, subiendo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, pasando los platas y los cuadros familiares del corredor, a tres puertas que eran los dormitorios de los señores de la casa, el joven hijo, y el cuarto de huéspedes, se encuentra la alcoba de la joven más feliz en el mundo, que lentamente habré sus ojos sintiendo el aire matutino, que entra por la ventana de su habitación.

Lentamente se incorpora quedando sentada en su lecho de descanso. Mirando a su alrededor siente un cambio en ella, nota su cabello más largo y mas dorado que de costumbre, su piel más suave y blanca, sus brazos y piernas mas estilizados, al igual que su cuerpo entero, nota el crecimiento que ha tenido en estos últimos dos años, su mente se nota más abierta, con un poco mas de sabiduría, lagrimas empiezan a caer por sus mejillas al recordar toda su vida pasada y su vida presente, sus antiguos sufrimientos y los sufrimientos vividos en esta época

–Ahora ya no ay marcha atrás, este es mi destino y lo cumpliré, todavía me falta mucho para ser la misma que era hace siglos – pensaba

En silencio su más fiel compañera sube a su regazo y en silencio la mira mostrándole su apoyo incondicional

– mi querida luna te has dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado conmigo? – le dice tomando su nuevo broche en las manos, la gatita asiente en silencio, no sabe qué decir, lo único que sabe es que su princesa está ahí, contando con ella

– luna… ahora sé lo que debo hacer y tengo la certeza que esta vez será todo muy distinto … voy a desayunar me muero de hambre – dice cambiando su cara de tristeza y poniendo los mismos ánimos de siempre, se deja escuchar un gruñido del estomago de Serena mientras que de un salto sale de su cama directo a la cocina, tirando por los aires a la pobre luna que cae a un lado de la cama totalmente estirada con un chichón por el golpe y con una gotita en la cabeza

-"definitivamente Serena no cambia su esencia será siempre la misma" -fue el ultimo pensamiento de la gata antes de incorporarse y bajar también al comedor.

Despertaba el príncipe de la tierra en su pensamiento una palabra o mejor dicho una persona y ya sabemos de quien se trata…su princesa

Se levanta y organiza su alcoba y el departamento, toma un ducha se pone guapo prepara su café, su reportaje y la tesis para presentar al hospital donde terminara su carrera con las practicas que realice allí.

Luego de tomar su café y desayunar, sale rumbo a su destino, planeando su día mientras subía a su moto para dirigirse al hospital central de Tokio

– creo que al salir del hospital iré a comprar el anillo y pediré la mano de serena… mmm… pero… su padre… no mejor hablo con ella primero y luego con su papa… supongo que la pasara con Haruka y las demás para empezar a entrenar como princesa, creo que en la tarde iré y la veré allá –

Eran los planes de nuestro príncipe favorito que con un rechinar de la llanta trasera de su moto y a toda velocidad pasaba una curva de la carretera y llegaba a su destino.

Nuestra princesa llega a la cocina y como la última semana lo ha hecho le ayuda a su madre a preparar el desayuno; su seriedad y lo callada y dedicada que su hija se encuentra preocupa a su madre quien mira a su hija con expectativa y miedo.

-Serena... hija sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea – menciona la mujer con esperanza de que su hija diga alguna palabra mientras da vuelta a un hot cakes

– desde hace unos días vienes muy seria y callada y las cosas las estás haciendo muy bien hasta has ganado los tres últimos exámenes que te han hecho en la escuela –

Serena escuchaba atentamente mientras preparaba el jugo de naranja milagrosamente sin hacer estragos en la cocina

– y bueno hija creo que anoche entre tu novio y tu paso algo ¿no es así?

Nuestra rubia un poco sonrojada la recordar la maravillosa noche con su príncipe trata de desviar el tema.

-Mama se que cuento contigo para todo y bueno… si pasa algo en mi vida, pero es complicado, aunque pronto lo sabrán, no puedo seguir ocultándoles la verdad mama – con un hilo de voz le trataba de comentar Serena a su madre el motivo de su cambio tan repentino

–solo te pido un poco más de tiempo para poder decirte todo mama, de verdad la confianza que me tienes la agradezco mucho, es por eso que te digo esto y te pido un poco de tiempo….

-Serena me estas preocupando como me pides tiempo si no me dices nada no me das ni una pista para comprenderte hija – exasperada ikuko ya no sabía q hacer con su hija ¿dónde estaba esa confianza que antes tenían? Pero eso no importo Serena no le dio importancia al reclamo de su madre

– lo siento mama pero por ahora no puedo decirte nada mas, estoy muy bien no tienes de que preocuparte solo que…. ha llegado una etapa en la que debo cambiar y retomar algo del pasado –Serena quería llorar, nunca antes le había ocultado nada a su mama, excepto que es Sailor Moon y una princesa reencarnada de hace siglos, con la misión de preservar la paz y el bienestar del universo entero.

–Perdóname por causarte problemas siempre…

Se hace un pequeño silencio va a la mesa a servir el desayuno y estando en la mesa su padre y su hermano se despide de ellos y de su madre quien queda en casa desilusionada y un poco triste ante la actitud de su hija…

Serena salió de su casa con rumbo al parque número diez sabía que su amado estaría ocupado con su tesis y programas del hospital, indecisa con su comunicador en la mano serena tenía una lucha interna en llamar a las outhers o no…

- "y si se negaran o se burlaran de mi como las demás chicas" -pensaba un poco desconfiada la rubia, lo que ella no sabía es que no estaba sola una pareja, al parecer un hombre y una mujer se acercaron a su lado y al notarla tan preocupada tomaron la palabra…

-Hola cabeza de bombón –expreso con ternura Haruka, que a primera vista pareciera ser un guapo hombre de ojos verde olivo oscuro, cabello rubio cenizo corto, pero su silueta y porte lo delataban como una hermosa mujer de apariencia sexy y buen carácter, aunque por su altura y particular forma de vestir se le confundía con un chico

- ¿Pareces estas muy pensativa ocurre algo? -preocupada expreso Michiru, su compañera, de cabellos aguamarina ondulados, el cual llegaba un poco mas debajo de sus hombros su aparecía delicada femenina y a la vez juguetona y coqueta mostraban lo sofisticada y educada que era…

Perpleja y un poco sonrojada Serena las miraba atentamente, su facciones eran serias pero tiernas a la vez solo las miraba…

Tanto Haruka y Michiru notaban algo diferente en la rubia no sabían muy bien pero en esta ocasión se parecía más a su princesa eso pensaban y sentían su aura un poco más intensa de lo normal iban a decir algo pero serena las les tomo la delantera…

-Se que ustedes junto con Plut y Saturn han sido fieles a la realeza del milenio de plata y se también que es poco lo que trataban conmigo, quiero decir con la princesa Serenity, ustedes se entendían mas con mi madre con la Reina Serenity y ahora aquí en este mundo y en esta era se han convertido en algo muy importante y valioso para mí son mis amigas más que mis guardianas o las guardianas exteriores… -

mientras serena les hablaba las dos chicas estaban atentas a lo que comentaba su princesa, ellas al contrario de las inners, recordaban más de la grandiosa época del milenio de plata, tenían sus recuerdos más completos aunque aun algunos vagos de cuando estaban bajo las ordenes de la gran diosa la Reina Serenity. Ahora presentían ese pequeño cambio que notaron en Serena ya no era la de antes…

-Haruka, Michiru he recuperado muchos recuerdos de cuando era la princesa de la luna y además… la Reina Serenity me ha pedido que deje mi vida como Serena Tsukino y me prepare para tomar el puesto que me pertenece como heredera del milenio de plata y bueno me gustaría saber… si cuento con su ayuda…

-La verdad… creo que nos toma por sorpresa tu petición… sabes que puedes contar con nosotras has eres muy especial para nosotras cabeza de bombón y claro que te ayudaremos en lo que necesites -comento Haruka un poco emocionada.

-Sin embargo no puedes tomar la situación a la ligera y cambiar de la noche a la mañana serena, nosotras te ayudaremos gustosas y confiamos en que lograras ser de nuevo la princesa que solías ser en el antiguo milenio de plata – fue lo que Michiru dijo apoyando a su amiga.

-sin embargo nosotros te podremos ayudar con los modales y el comportamiento y también con las clases tanto de tus estudios, como de cocina, etiqueta y formación integral en las cuales debes poner mucho empeño y atención cabeza de bombón.

-Bien serena pero hay una cosa que me gustaría saber ¿Qué es lo que más recuerdas de cuando eras la princesa de la luna? – Pregunto con interés Michiru –ya que debes saber por dónde comenzar y supongo que lo mejor podría ser empezar por tus habilidades ó las que recuerdes.

-La verdad si recuerdo muchas cosas Michiru, lo que más recordé fue la seriedad y formalidad que tenía en ese entonces también mi carácter, en el milenio de plata era más seria y dura con respecto a las órdenes que tenían las sailors aunque era igual de tierna y a veces alcahueta – se sonrojo un poco al decir esto último - pero son recuerdos del pasado chicas, no sé si pueda aplicarlos en esta época y mas con mis habituales hábitos con los que he crecido estos 16 años y mas esta nueva era.

-pues bien cabeza de bombón, que tal si empezamos por lo más importante, vamos a la biblioteca, te daremos unos libros para leas y nos reuniremos todos los idas después de tus clases para empezar con tus calificaciones y Michiru te ayudara en tu comportamiento que deberás poner en práctica todos los días.

-mmm pero Haruka es que…. Bueno veras… Darien ya me está ayudando con mis calificaciones y el colegio, es mas en este mes he subido considerablemente y ya entiendo mucho de lo que enseñan en la prepa – dijo avergonzándose un poco al revelar que Darien ha pasado siempre con ella después de clases no es que sea raro ni nada, pero el que sus guardianas sepan sobre su vida sentimental y privada le daba un poco de pena, ya que su relación con el príncipe iba mejor que nunca y había dado un paso muy importante.

-ya veo… así que tu novio se nos adelanto un poco, espero que te enseñe bien las materias de la predatoria y quizás otras también – dijo pícaramente Michiru- en ese caso creo que tendremos que tener un horario especial ya que Darien te ayudara con las tareas y el colegio, supongo que nosotras nos encargaremos de tu comportamiento y habilidades.

En eso una pequeña niña con unos hermosos ojos violetas y cabellos negros los cuales llegaban hasta sus hombros y con una mirada aterradora y triste irrumpió en la sala de la casa, las tres chicas presentes miraron con asombro el estado de trance con el que la niña no menor de 12 años entro a la habitación donde estaba platicando.

-mas sin embargo princesa de la luna la amenaza que acecha el universo es mucho más poderosa que el caos… no solo deberá convertirse en una princesa en su aparecía y comportamiento, requerirá también dominar por completo el cristal de plata y encontrar la manera de fortalecerlo y que este llegue a su máximo poder… su entrenamiento espiritual lo deberá encontrar usted misma, deberá pasar por dolores y sufrimientos atroces, que le ayudaran a su alma a ser más fuerte, si se deja vencer la tierra y el universo entero perecerán y su vida será tomada por la oscuridad y el poder demoniaco del este nuevo enemigo…desmayándose

La premonición de esta sailor de la destrucción, dejo aterradas a las chicas, mientras Hotaru caía desmayada… Haruka la sujetó evitando que cayera de golpe al suelo. Serena no daba crédito a la premonición de Hotaru, mas sin embargo parecía calmada y tomaba bastante bien para su ya conocida actitud llorona y que reprochaba siempre ante situaciones enemigas.

EN OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD:

Mas exactamente el centro de la ciudad 10, concurrido lleno de gente caminando por las calles, hombres mujeres y niños, metidos en sus asuntos, un día muy soleado y alegre, cuando en lo alto de un edificio un gran fuego negro comenzó a arder sin que nadie se diera cuenta, las viciadas llamas negras se detuvieron… Eitaro salió de él viciado fuego, se acerco al borde del edificio y una sonrisa maquiavélica se formo en su rostro, mirando con crueldad y depravación a los alegres humanos que circulaban sin rumbo fijo en las calles del centro de la ciudad

-condenadas ratas, no saben lo que les espera, seres inferiores, ahora maldita princesa en donde te escondes, tal vez un pequeño percance y unos cientos de muertos te saquen de tu madriguera – dijo riendo sonoramente y con una sonrisa que denotaba degenero y sadismo.

Junto sus manos y las pego al piso de la azotea, hilos negros se esparcieron en todo el cielo, creando un enorme domo oscuro, paralizando a las 200 personas que surcaban las calles en esos momentos, el domo desapareció en un instante, frenando el tiempo dentro de la burbuja invisible, las personas en las calles cayeron al mismo tiempo de rodillas al piso y gritos desgarradores y llenos de desesperación se hicieron presentes, saliendo de todos y cada uno de los seres humanos, sin importar si eran viejos o jóvenes, mujeres u hombres, los gritos eran aterradores y profundos llenos de desolación, tristeza y sufrimiento, una sonora carcajada se escucho en toda la zona, el moreno descendió lentamente del edificio, como si bajara en un elevador, solo que lo hacía en el aire y sin maquina alguna, la sonrisa sádica no se desdibujaba de su rostro, mientras miraba a todas las personas gritar como desesperados, y abrazarse a ellos mismos, las lagrimas no cesaban.

-"¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?", "¿quién es ese que camina tan tranquilo sin hacer nada ante este desastre?", "¿porque no llega nadie a estas calles, que les pasa a estas personas?" –se preguntaba un hermoso gato blanco con una luna creciente en la frente el cual iba caminando cerca, cuando cruzo el lumbral invisible, para mirar la horrorosa escena, toda la gente tirada, gritando llorando, pero esos gritos eran distinto a los que escuchaba en las anteriores batallas en las cuales el era testigo, estos gritos que escuchaba esta vez eran tan desesperados… como si los estuvieran matando, la cara de Artemis cambio por completo, a una expresión de horror…

Eitaro quien caminaba dócil e inocentemente por los cuerpos en desgracia y en dolor inminente, tomo delicadamente a una chica de unos 28 años, bella rubia de ojos color café, usaba lentes y vestía de un traje sastre color beige, una camisa blanca, desabrochada dejando ver un poco su busto, el moreno la levanto del mentón como si fuera la pluma de un ave…

-que hermosa vista, y pensar que estas ilusiones nunca fallan siempre me dejan ver estas hermosas expresiones de horror y desesperanza, y el simple hecho de que sea yo el que haga sentir temor inconscientemente a estas malditas ratas, ahora solo falta que aparezcan, ellas deben sentir esta anomalía en el espacio, pero antes les dejare un regalito, ¿qué sentirán al saber muerto a todo lo que decidieron proteger? –dijo en tono frio y lúgubre el moreno, juntando los labios con los de la rubia.

Unos segundos y se separo unos centímetros y una luz azul comenzó a salir de la boca de la mujer para introducirse en la del pelinegro, tardo unos segundos, y la soltó y dejo caer el cuerpo inerte de la mujer al piso, el tono de la piel de la mujer se opaco, y garras negras salieron de sus dedos, sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos y sin cornea o iris, el cuerpo de la mujer se levanto pesadamente, y acto inmediato se abrazo al moreno

– Mi señor Eitaro– dijo la rubia con una sonrisa depravada…

-debo… debo avisarles a las chicas esto es inhumano –dijo Artemis horrorizado en voz baja al emprender carrera para dirigirse hacia donde sabia encontrarían, las 4 sailors del sistema solar interior

En el Crow, una cafetería muy conocida y bonita se encontraban 4 chicas en su mesa habitual, las 4 estaban sentadas frente a frente, hablando y riendo de cosas de la vida, Amy, Mina, Lita y Rey estaban juntas disfrutando de un delicioso helado o bebida.

-Bueno chicas y…. ¿ya pensaron como conseguirán de nuevo que la llorona de serena se acerque de nuevo a ustedes? -Pregunto interesada y divertida Rey ya que adoraba la cara de sufrimiento de sus compañeras al sentir la lejanía de cierta rubia.

-Ay rey no tengo idea… lita ya tiene su trama con el pastel solo para Serena, y Amy… bueno Amy no tuvo tanta broca con serena como yo, así que con solo hablarle estoy segura que Serena la perdonara, pero yo… la pobre de Mina no tiene como disculparse con ella –haciendo el típico drama que siempre hace mina, sacando su pañuelo y llevándolo hacia sus ojos simulando llorar y secarse las falsas lagrimas con él, ante este acto las demás chicas con una gotita en la cabeza sonríen divertidas…

-Hay mina no seas exagerada, ya verás que Serena aceptara tu disculpa todas la conocemos y sabemos que ella no es rencorosa ni nada por el estilo, seguro que si le ofreces sinceramente ayudarle con su inglés, te perdonara fácilmente como siempre -comento relajamente la castaña del grupo.

Chicas creo que eso no servirá… -dijo apenada la chica de cabello azul no sabía si el comentario que haría sería oportuno o no, pero decidió hacerlo total no era nada grave

–yo no creo que funcione, me imagino que Darien le está ayudando con los estudios a Serena, ya que desde hace como un mes más o menos, la ha estado recogiendo a la salida de la predatoria y salen juntos no se hacia donde, además últimamente serena ha subido sus calificaciones considerablemente, es mas está entre las 30 mejores de nuestro grado miren… – enseñándole una planilla en la cual estaban las posiciones de los mejores alumnos del colegio, todas las chicas de quedaron boquiabiertas sin decir palabra alguna por unos momentos cuando mina reacciono alegremente..

-ya lo tengo chicas… en ese caso le daré a serena clases románticas y de amor para cuando este a solas con Darien… jajaja –dijo eufórica y saltando de la mesa haciendo con su mano su característico signo de victoria…

-MINAA –fue el grito colectivo que se escucho por parte de todas sus amigas quienes estaban algo sonrojadas…

Cuando mina iba a protestar el comentario de las chicas, Artemis llego corriendo extremadamente agitado con cara de horror y espanto desesperado angustiado en otras palabras, estaba completamente fuera de sí, entro a la cafetería y corrió hacia las chicas que apenas lo vieron cuando brinco a la mesa…

-que pasa Artemis – dijo mina con voz baja un tanto molesta por la intromisión de su peludo amiguito

-chicas apúrense por favor… un nuevo enemigo apareció en el centro de la ciudad, y parece que esta fuera de todo a lo que nos hemos enfrentado, alrededor de 200 personas cayeron víctimas de él en un instante, ¡no hay tiempo apúrense! –dijo el pequeño gato, mostrando su dolor y desesperación…

provocando que las 4 chicas se miraran decididas y asintieran, actos seguido las chicas salieron del local a toda velocidad parando en un callejón oscuro y se transformaron, de ahí saltaron al techo de uno de los edificios y corrieron hacia el lugar que les había indicado Artemis… no tardaron mucho en llegar, pero se horrorizaron al ver tal escena ante sus ojos, alrededor de 40 seres que parecían tener forma humana, pero tenían la piel oscurecida, garras afiladas, y ojos completamente rojos… sin duda antes eran humanos….

Con horror veían como esas criaturas golpeaban y torturaban físicamente a las personas que yacían horrorizados en el piso… y en medio de todos, vieron a su enemigo terminado de besar a una pequeña niña de no más de 9 años de edad, dejándola caer al piso mientras presencian la transformación, de humano a demonio, comprendiendo la situación… las 4 chicas estaban en shock, habían presenciado directamente como una pequeña niña se convertía en un demonio, y era un demonio, no era como las otras veces, que la transformación era completa, parecía que su alma se había esfumado de su cuerpo, las sailor estaban completamente inmóviles,

"¿Quién era ese sujeto?" "¿Por qué esa niña se había convertido en eso?" Y… "¿Qué era en lo que todos esos ciudadanos se habían convertido?" pensaban

Eitaro las miro al sentir su presencia y sonrió sádicamente…

- vaya, vaya, no tardaron en llegar sailor scouts en verdad trabajan rápido, o es verdad que solo estaban cerca, jajajajajajaj, ustedes en verdad me impresionan – dijo el chico entre risas macabras que erizaron la piel de las chicas

- quien eres, que les has hecho a esta gente, regrésalos a la normalidad ahora – dijo colocándose en posición de defensa seguida de las sailors, en ese momento las sailors fueron atadas con unos hilos negras saliendo de sus propias sombras, de pronto frente a Venus apareció el moreno tomándola de la barbilla y acercando su rostro…

- nena, nena, nena, esto no es como las veces pasadas, ellos ya no tienen alma no tienes como salvarlos, porque yo me comí sus almas –menciono con sorna y malicia en su vocabulario la palabra piedad y decencia no existía, Eitaro lamio grotescamente la mejilla de Venus

–ahora vamos a hacer esto rápido díganme en donde está la princesa, y las matare rápidamente y sin dolor – termino el moreno con una sádica sonrisa apretando el mentón de Venus dejando marcas rojas en ella y levantando su cabeza…

- jamás te voy a decir nada tarado – le grito la sailor líder de las scout rabiando, estaba fúrica con el comportamiento lascivo del moreno

- mira mocosa, no te recomiendo que me hagas enojar, no estás en posición de gritarme, las tengo en mis manos – dijo el moreno en tono burlesco y sonrisa endemoniada

se coloco frente a ella y comenzó a golpearla, golpes al estomago y luego en la cara, la sailor no tardo en comenzar a perder el equilibrio, mientras Eitaro no paraba de reír, con cada golpe que le daba a la hermosa rubia, un repentino rodillazo hizo que mina cayera al suelo, vomitando sangre, iba a caer de rodillas pero el moreno la sujeto de los cabellos, las otras sailors no dejaban de gritar que la dejara estaban horrorizadas ante la brutalidad mostrada por el moreno, levanto de los cabellos a la rubia que no dejaba de sangrar por la nariz, la boca e incluso un rastro ancho de sangre corría por la cien de lado izquierdo, la miro a los ojos llenos de lagrimas y sonrió diabólicamente

- a ver zorrita, ahora dime en donde está la maldita princesa de la luna – lo miro los ojos de ese ser diabólico y sintió más temor del que ya tenía, no veía sino maldad y deseos no gratos el dichas pupilas, con la sangre en su boca escupió manchando la cara del moreno, quien en respuesta sonrió como desquiciado y lamio la sangre que había caído en su rostro, le remato con un golpe en la boca del estomago… haciendo que la pobre sailor que luchaba por el amor quedara semiinconsciente.

- ya suéltala poco hombre, porque no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño imbécil – grito desesperada, mirando cómo iba a golpearla de nuevo, el moreno se detuvo, pero una sonrisa inigualablemente aterradora apareció en su rostro…

- vaya, vaya… así que las sailor scouts son tan unidas como los rumores dicen, vamos a ver si no hablan preciosas – dijo con tono malicioso acercándose lentamente a con esa sonrisa maliciosa que tanto lo caracterizaba, Júpiter sin quererlo comenzó a sudar frío mientras las demás sailors gritaban desesperadas… Eitaro comenzó a golpearla sin piedad repetidas veces, en el toroso y la cara, lita comenzó a sangrar de la ceja y la boca, su nariz también sangraba, cayó de rodillas ya que estaba atada por su sombra se sostuvo de rodillas y la lluvia de patadas comenzó a caer sobre el delicado cuerpo de la joven, mientras el moreno reía y las demás sailors gritaban horrorizadas incluida Vinus que estaba tan golpeada como Júpiter

- Vamos chicas ahórrense el dolor, solo díganme donde está la condenada princesa y las matare sin dolor – dijo el moreno dejando por fin a al sailor del trueno en el mismo estado que la otra sailor solo que lita quedo mas consiente que la pobre mina…

- Nunca idiota… nuestro deber es protegerla de basuras como tu – dijo mars haciendo que el moreno la mirara ya un tanto enojado

- Si bastardo, jamás te diremos nada – contesto con lágrimas en los ojos y dolida por la condición en la que vea a sus amigas

- Mal…dito per…verti…do, q…que no… entien…des…. ja…jamás te di…remos na….da – dijo mina escupiendo sangre y tosiendo adolorida, apenas podía estar en pie…

El moreno bufo y se dirigió a Mars, la mirada de Mercury horrorizada se postro en el moreno, mientras Vinus gritaba desesperada que no la tocara, Júpiter se removía en el suelo con los ojos entrecerrados, ya que estaba por perder el conocimiento pero aun así intentaba ponerse de pie y librarse de su atadura, Mars miraba con odio al moreno que reía desvergonzadamente, se coloco frente a la sailor del fuego y le dio una cachetada tan dura que la hizo sangrar, levanto la mirada y el moreno soltó una tremenda carcajada mientras comenzó a golpearla fuertemente como si fuera un costal para box, Mars no gritaba, pero las lagrimas salían aunque ella seguía erguida, así que la ola de patadas no tardo en hacer presencia en contra el hermoso cuerpo que tenia la guerrera, pero Mars seguía parada hasta que no pudo más y cayó de rodillas vomitando sangre ella había sido la más brutalizada de las 3 su cara estaba prácticamente cubierta de sangre… Mercury sollozaba que la dejara en paz que la iba a matar, las lágrimas en la hermosa peli azul no paraban y la diabólica carcajada no se hizo esperar al ver tan lamentable estado de sailor Mercury, el moreno en un rápido movimiento se coloco frente a ella sin que lo notara y le sonrió sádicamente…

- pobrecita nena, le duele ver como golpean a sus amigas, no te preocupes preciosa ahora mismo les harás compañía…– Mercury, con todo y lagrimas lo miro con odio, dándole placer al enemigo frente a ella al ver tal mirada de desesperación en su rostro, y el moreno comenzó su despiadado ataque, cuando termino, la sailor de la sabiduría era la menos golpeada en la cara pero muy probablemente tenía serias lesiones en el cuerpo, no lograba dejar de escupir sangre mientras tocía. Eitaro reía a carcajadas, sin compasión, gozando del placer ante el dolor de sus enemigas aunque según el eran basura… no se dio cuenta cuando una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Júpiter liberándola de la atadura de su sombra y en un rápido movimiento conecto un golpe directo en la mandíbula del moreno mandándolo a volar y estrellarse justo en el ventanal de una tienda, con varias descargas libero a sus amigas y las 4 malheridas se colocaron en posición de pelea

- chicas tengan cuidado estoy segura que no lo dañe con ese golpe – dijo Júpiter seria respirando agitadamente

- eso parece debemos acabar con el cómo sea no debemos dejar que se acerque a serena – dijo mercury igual de seria tomándose del costado derecho, con una clara expresión de dolor

- chicas no podemos permitir que serena caiga en manos de ese tipo, es peligroso y cruel – dijo vinus para escupir un poco de sangre… de pronto una explosión de aire destrozo la tienda y el moreno salió con cara de enojo…

- vaya mocosa al parecer tienes un poco de fuerza – dijo Eitaro sobando un poco su mentón, el moreno salió caminando para que una explosión borrada todo lo que alguna vez fue la tienda en la que fue a parar, comenzó a caminar hacia las sailor scout, pero estas se repartieron en lugares estratégicos no dándole oportunidad de escapar, y comenzaron así su lluvia de ataques, Júpiter se abalanzo sobre él en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero cada golpe que lanzaba, el moreno lo esquivaba sin dificultades, dio dos pasos hacia atrás…

- centella relampagueante de Júpiter –grito y le lanzo una bola de relámpagos que ni siquiera hizo preocupar al moreno quien no tardo en responder, una bola de luz negra comenzó a formarse en su mano, pero fue interrumpido…

- fuego sagrado de Marte enciéndete – Mars estaba a la espalda del enemigo que se sorprendió un poco al no notar la presencia de la sailor del fuego, pero no fue muy difícil esquivar el ataque de la pelinegra, con destreza facilidad y gracia, el moreno se escabullo entre los ataques de Mars y se coloco frente a ella, con su rostro ya serio, la bola de luz negra se volvió a formar en su mano y la coloca frente a la cara de mars quien estaba petrificada, pero algo sujeto la mano del moreno jalándolo hacia un lado haciéndolo volar un poco…

- cadena de amor de Venus – grito jalando la mano del moreno con su cadena pero el moreno hizo un giro en el aire cayendo con gracia de pie en el suelo y en el momento en el cayo se abalanzo sobre Mina a una velocidad impresionante…

- fulgor de agua de mercurio – una oleada desplazo al moreno justo antes de atestar el golpe a Vinus Mercury estaba al lado del moreno al lanzar su ataque el moreno se mantuvo de pie unos momentos mirando fijamente a la sailor del agua y justo cuando iba a atacar a Mercury…

- Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter, beso de amor y belleza de Venus – Júpiter y Vinus juntan sus ataques más fuertes y los lanzan golpeando directamente al moreno provocando un enorme estallido

- Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio, Saeta llameante de Marte-Mars y Mercury lanzan sus ataques a la aun impresionante explosión haciéndola aun mas grande las 4 sailor sonrieron un poco al ver que su enemigo había sido cubierto por semejantes ataques nadie podría sobrevivir a eso, pero en ese momento de nuevo fueron atadas por sus sombras y miraron horrorizadas a la ya apagada explosión, un hombre salía caminando de ella como si nada cuando el humo se disipo vieron a quien sería su más grande pesadilla salir de ahí con su ropa solo un poco sucia, el moreno no tenia rastro de herida en su cuerpo, las chicas se dieron cuenta no podrían contra él era un verdadero monstruo…

- Por fin se dieron cuenta que no son capaces ni de lastimarme, porque no me dicen por las buenas donde está la maldita princesa – el moreno se coloco frente a las sailors con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro al ver la desesperación en las chicas

-¡las sailors… derrotadas, horrorizadas ante semejante poder!... solo podía estar feliz al ver tal desesperación y frustración en los rostros de las bellas chicas- sentía el

- nunca – gritaron las 4 chicas al unisonó y el moreno solo suspiro ante tal determinación

- bueno ya veremos si son tan valientes después de que termine con ustedes – una sonrisa sádica y morbosa se formo en el rostro del moreno y señalo a Júpiter, en un momento unas ráfagas de viento negro salieron de el moreno y comenzaron a golpearla, haciendo cortes sami profundos y la castaña solo podía gritar de dolor por qué ese viento mágico la estaba no solo cortando sino quemando también, las 3 sailors solo podían gritar desesperadas el nombre de Júpiter y que por favor la soltara que la iba a matar pero el moreno solo sonreía sádicamente…

Con esa misma tortura ataco a Mars, pero ninguna soltaba el nombre o ubicación de serena, no importaba como se vieran, o como las lastimara, después fue el turno de Mercury pero la peli azul ni siquiera grito, aunque el dolor era insoportable, para así terminar su labor con Vinus que imito a Amy y no dijo nada las hermosas sailor terminaron con el ropaje completamente desgarrado, cubiertas en sangre debido a los cortes pero aun así no decían nada y el moreno por fin dio signos de frustración,

"¿cómo era posible que estas chicas tuvieran tanta fuerza de voluntad?"...-pensaba el

- bueno si no van a hablar por dolor tal vez lo hagan por placer, malditas zorras – dijo el moreno con esa sonrisa diabólica tan característica en el…

- a que… a que te refieres – pregunto Júpiter con voz temerosa y jadeante a punto de caer desmayada

- a esto preciosa –por su tono lujurioso y maléfico de voz a las sailor scout sintieron una opresión y temor mucho mayo, el moreno se coloco frente a la castaña la tomo de la nuca y lamio su cuello pego su cuerpo al de ella y por la camisa desgarrada metió la mano y comenzó a masajear un seno de la castaña con su otra mano soltó el cuello y bajo hasta la intimidad de Júpiter y comenzó a masajear, los sollozos de la hermosa castaña no se dejaron esperar

- no por favor, no lo hagas, por favor no déjame – gritaba Júpiter entre sollozos, llenas en llanto y desespero, las chicas miraban incrédulas y llorando como su amiga era ultrajada salvajemente…

- suéltala bastardo – grito Mars desesperada rompiendo en llanto e imponencia al no poder hacer nada por culpa los malditos hilos en las sombras de las sailor los cuales las imposibilitaba de cualquier movimiento…

- solo díganme lo que quiero saber y las dejare en paz – dijo el moreno mordiendo con un poco de fuerza uno de los senos, dándose un festín con el cuerpo bien formado de la castaña…

Mars titubeo un poco, dudo, estuvo a punto de decirle la ubicación de la persona más preciada y a la cual juraron proteger con su vida, pero eso sería un gran traición y lo peor, faltaría a su juramento como sailor scout y la amistad de serena… así que termino gritando…

–nunca te lo diremos, ahora más que nunca la protegeremos de un engendro como tu maldito bastardo- así que el moreno soltó a Júpiter que solo lloraba para dirigirse a Mars y mordió su oreja de una forma lasciva…

- no por favor ya detente – dijo esta cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas pero el moreno comenzó a hacerle lo mismo que a la chica anterior, Mars intentaba zafarse pero era inútil, el llanto se escuchaba en toda la calle los ruegos de la chica eran grandes y llenos de miedos, pero al enemigo no le importaba, él seguía masajeando y disfrutando del cuerpo de la pequeña pelinegra que no paraba de llorar…

- bueno sailor Venus solo dime en donde está la princesa y no tendrás que ver como tus amigas son ultrajadas por mi – dijo riendo el moreno ignorando los gritos desesperados de Mars, Mercury solo bajo la cabeza y Vinus la siguió… con voz entrecortada por el llanto solo logro responder…

–nunca no te lo diremos… ella confía en nuestra protección, no te diré nada -mientras sus pensamiento estaban con el ultimo desplante que le hicieron a serena y por el cual ella se distancio un poco de las chicas…

Eitaro dejo a Mars y camino hacia Mercury, esta lo miro decidida y el moreno lo tomo como un reto, así que se coloco a su espalda y llevo una mano al ropaje desgarrado, rompiéndolo por completo la peli azul quedo solo con su falda, sus manos comenzaron a apretar los senos de la hermosa sailor muy fuerte, una de las manos bajo a la intimidad de la joven y desgarro sus bragas aun con la falda puesta, Mercury solo lloraba en silencio y con un enorme sonrojo en su cara durante unos minutos, Eitaro siguió con su tarea hasta que se arto al no escuchar ni reclamos ni sollozos, así que se coloco frente a ella…

- maldita frígida - y la golpeo en la cara rompiendo el labio de la sailor que no paraba de llorar en silencio, Mars y Júpiter estaban como zombis muertas en vida sus ojos no reflejaban emoción alguna, solo las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, Vinus no paraba de llorar, el moreno fue hasta ella y se coloco a su espalda y repitió destrozando la camisa de la chica y comenzando a masajear sus senos, la sailor del amor y la belleza solo lloraba y gritaba desesperada

- por favor no, no lo hagas, ten piedad, por favor suéltame– lloraba desesperada Vinus, mientras el moreno apretaba lascivamente sus senos…

- vaya, yo que pensé que tu tendrías experiencia, siempre hablando del amor y la belleza, ciertamente tu belleza va a satisfacerme zorra, grita todo lo que quieras nadie te salvara –dijo el moreno riendo para después arrancar la falda de la chica dejándola solamente con sus bragas una mano bajo y la metió bajo sus bragas e introdujo dos dedos de golpe en ella, Vinus solo logro gritar de dolor, esto despertó a Júpiter que miraba la escena con rabia y llanto, el moreno frotaba duro y sin delicadeza el cuerpo de la hermosa rubia que gritaba desesperada, después de unos minutos la soltó y sus amarres también al igual que el de las otras sailors que cayeron al piso casi inconscientes…

- ahh, supongo que no hablaran, así que le dejare un hermoso regalo a la princesa – el moreno rio dirigiéndose a Júpiter la levanto del cabello, para después sujetarla del cuello y juntar sus labios con los de ella, la sailor con la poca fuerza que le quedaba intento resistirse pero después de unos segundos el moreno separo sus labios de los de la castaña y un gas azul comenzó a salir de la boca de Júpiter y comenzó a entrar en la de él, los ojos de Júpiter se pusieron blancos y se comenzó a convulsionar, pero el moreno paro y aventó el cuerpo practicante inerte de la chica a un lado, Vinus entre lagrimas intento gritar pero no podía, después de lo que le había hecho la rubia se había quedado sin aliento las lagrimas no paraban y con los ojos casi cerrados miro como el moreno repetía el proceso con Mercury y la aventaba para caminar hacia el centro del cruce y mirar de reojo con una sonrisa maquiavélica a Vinus

- dile a la bastarda de tu princesa que deje de esconderse, por que la próxima vez van a experimentar un infierno peor que este zorras, lindo regalito le deje jajaja –el moreno comenzó a reír para desaparecer lentamente en un fuego negro, las chicas estaban inertes en el piso y sus cuerpos comenzaban a dejar charcos de sangre, Júpiter y Mercury estaban al borde de la muerte, el moreno saco su alma hasta la mitad, eso quiere decir que el alma en cualquier momento se podía desprenderse su cuerpo dejándolas muertes por completo, Vinus y Mars estaban gravemente heridas pero no al grado de las otras dos sailors que parecían no moverse….

EN LA MANCION DE TENOU

Hotaru había despertado en el regazo de serena, a pedido de su princesa estaba ahí ya que esta se preocupo mucho cuando cayó desmayada, cuando sintió que su princesa se sobresalto mucho, abrió los ojos y pudo ver en serena un gran preocupación y dolor en su mirada…

-¿Se encuentra bien princesa? ¿Le ocurre algo? –se levanto lentamente posando su mirada fija en la del serena, en la cual notaba una tristeza y gran preocupación…

-no solo… estoy bien pequeña Hotaru… solo creí sentir algo, siento que las chicas están en peligro… pero si así fuera me hubieran avisado –respiro profundamente mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa las tres chicas que estaban a su alrededor… cuando una gata muy angustiada irrumpe en la sala agitada y con clara tristeza en su rostro

-princesa…! Princesa…! Las chicas…las chicas están gravemente heridas… - grito desesperada Luna quien traía lagrimas en sus ojos, ante la noticia el corazón de serena se oprimió a más no poder y con mirada de mando se dirigió a las outhers quienes asintieron y las cuanto ya trasformadas salieron con rumbo al lugar sonde estabas las casi moribundas amigas de nuestra princesa, siendo guiadas por la gatita de color oscuro…

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes pertenecen a la única e inigualable mente maestra _**Naoko Takeuchi**_, yo los usos para liberar mí imaginación.

Quiero agradecer a mi HERMANITO Y orientador querido eddy ( kouga kenishirou ) ototo muchas gracias por tus consejos y ayuda _**Y POR LA BUENA BATALLA DEL CAPITULO CUATRO ARIGATO GOZAIMATSU **__**también a los q participaron en este cap de nuevo eddy gracias por tus consejos querido ototo y por supuesta la persona q me permitió actualizar mi ADORADA Y ENCANTADORA TÍA ROSSE (usako tenoh ) muchas gracias **_

_**POR SUPUESTO ME IBA SALTAR MI HERMANITO REAL ANDRU (FABER ANDRES) MUCHAS GRACIAS MANO POR AYUDARME A ESCRIBIR Y ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTA LOCURA TQM ERES MI ADORACIÓN TE AMO **_

CAPITULO 5

El dolor. Un tercer sueño

Al llegar Serena a la escena de la última batalla de las Sailors, siendo guiada por Luna y seguida por las Outhers, quedó paralizada. Deteniéndose a observar el daño causado por quien sabe quien, sus ojos vieron la cruel realidad de lo que había sucedido. En su ser, sintió un dolor profundo que le taladraba el corazón. Sus ojos perdieron el brillo y las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro. ¿Qué había pasado aquí? ¿Por qué sus amigas estaban en ese estado? ¿Quién sería el canalla que se atrevió a enfrentarlas y dejarlas en ese estado deplorable? — Volvió a tomar impulso y desesperada mente se acerco hacia ellas, llegando al lado de Rey. La tomó sujetando su cintura y cuello, sus manos se llenaron de sangre, mientras unas lágrimas caían sobre la mejilla de la sacerdotisa, que yacía semi consciente en el frió suelo.

—Rey… ¡Rey! – gritó desesperada mente al sentir sus manos húmedas. Miró por todo el cuerpo de su amiga y solo la vio rodeada de sangre. Peor fue su realidad cuando se percato que las demás Inners se encontraban en igual estado —. ¡Por… favor Rey! reacciona por favor. ¡Sailor Mars respóndeme! – desesperada gritó a su guardiana.

—Serena están muy mal – con seria preocupación y respeto Michiru, quien estaba auxiliando a una moribunda Lita le informo a su princesa cómo estaban las cosas.

— ¡Quién fue el canalla que se atrevió hacer esto! no se lo perdonare – Haruka furiosa sentencio con ira, mientras trataba de despertar a Mina –. Cabeza de bombón debemos llevarlas a un hospital.

Apenas termino de de decirlo cuando una pequeña luz violeta cubrió, de repente, parte del lugar dónde estaban todas las chicas. De inmediato Serena, Haruka y Michiru dirigieron su mirada hacia el leve resplandor viendo a la pequeña Hotaru en una especie de trance, con el cuerpo de Sailor Mercury bajo sus manos. Pudiendo notar cómo poco a poco las graves heridas de la Sailor de la sabiduría fueron sanando. Aunque… eran tan graves que no sanaron en su totalidad, todavía se veían abiertas las heridas y aunque sangraba mucho menos que al principio, el líquido rojo seguía fluyendo lentamente en el cuerpo de Mercury. Lo peor fue ver a Hotaru caer de espalda al piso. Se le veía agotada, pálida y no reaccionaba.

—Si las llevamos a un hospital; ¿Cómo explicaremos el incidente? ¿Qué les diremos a los médicos? No podemos hacerlo, debemos atenderlas nosotras –con preocupación Michiru expreso a todas las presentes.

— ¡No! – gritó Serena desesperada –. Debemos llevarlas ahora Haruka, están muriendo ¡Qué no lo ves!… ¡Haruka!– le gritó de nuevo pero con angustia y desesperación. Mientras que su llanto aumentaba de intensidad y entre tanto grito Rey logró reaccionar un poco… Serena se percató de ello.

—Rey… cómo… ¿Cómo estas Rey? Tranquila, pronto...Pronto las ayudare… — Le aseguró Serena sin parar de llorar.

—Se… re…na… de…debes huir de a…aquí – le suplico con dificultad, pues apenas si podía hablar o ver con claridad. Rey pensaba que bien podía ser todo producto de su imaginación, pero si no fuera por las lágrimas de su Serena llorona no creería que fuera ella.

— ¡No! Rey sé cómo ayudarlas por favor resistan — su desespero no la dejaba pensar con claridad, no soportaba ver a sus amigas en ese estado. En los brazos de Haruka, Mina también empezó a reaccionar y con dificultad miro a Serena sin prestar atención a su dolorido cuerpo.

—Sere…na vete de aquí es muy peligroso que… estés… en este lu…gar. Llévate... A Mercury y a Júpiter ellas están… — no pudo seguir hablando empezó a toser fuertemente mientras escupía un poco de sangre y el dolor en sus entrañas se hacía más fuerte, impidiéndole continuar.

—No te esfuerces Vinus. ¡Hicieron un buen trabajo! – felicito cínicamente Haruka mientras trataba de calmar la tos de la rubia. Una mirada de complicidad fue la que compartió con Michiru quien teniendo a Júpiter en brazos asintió. Bonita frialdad reflejaron las Sailors exteriores. Aunque no era de extrañarse, ellas siempre habían sido frías como hielo y solo les importa cumplir con la misión de proteger a la princesa.

Serena se percato de ello y, aunque no podía culparlas por su alto sentido de responsabilidad y entrega, no lo aprobaba. Así que con voz de mando y una actitud nueva reprendió este pensamiento de las Outhers.

—Haruka, Michiru, no quiero que tomen la misión de protegerme arriesgando sus vidas. Nunca estaré de acuerdo con esa misión que ustedes mismas se han dado, yo no he ordenado semejante locura, no quiero que pierdan sus vidas por la mía y menos sin que yo me dé cuenta – miró a Rey y a Mina con tristeza. Con voz suave, dulce y triste a la vez les comento –: Debieron avisarme Rey. ¡Les prohíbo que vuelvan a cometer semejante locura! nosotras siempre hemos peleado juntas y así seguirá siendo –afirmo con decisión y entereza. Su voz tenía la fuerza y mando de una soberana, pero, con todo y ello, sonó tierna y dulce para sus amigas.

"Que mas remedio", pensaron las Outhers ante la voz de mando y decisión de su princesa y bajaron la cabeza sin decir palabra alguna, en señal de aceptación—. "Ahora si está tomando su papel y el rol que le corresponde por derecho".

Hotaru recupero las energías que había gastado con Mercury, lentamente se puso de pie y camino hacia Serena. Llegando a su lado se arrodillo ante ella en forma de respeto

— ¿Creéis… poder ayudarlas Hotaru? tú tienes el poder de la curación ¿verdad? –pregunto amable Serena a la chica que en silencio, y solo con un ademán, ofreció su ayuda.

—Eso creo princesa. Aunque con Mercury use mucha energía solo pude curar un poco sus heridas, no sanaron completamente. Y debido a eso no ha recuperado la conciencia, eso me preocupa un poco. Así que no sé hasta donde pueda ayudarlas Princesa.

— ¡Por favor Hotaru! cuento contigo ¡ayúdalas por favor! – suplico Serena y la Sailor asintió e inmediatamente saco su pluma de trasformación, diciendo las palabras correspondientes.

— ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Saturn! ¡Trasformación! – segundos después la Sailor de la destrucción y el renacimiento apareció en todo su esplendor. Haruka y Michiru facilitaron la tarea poniendo a las demás heridas juntas. Así, creando un gran campo de energía que cubrió a todas las chicas, Saturn utilizo su poder especial para curarlas. Lentamente se vio como las heridas de las Sailors iban sanando, claro que no en su totalidad. Los cuerpos lacerados y casi inertes de las Inners iban retomando parte de su anterior belleza, aunque unos rasguños quedaron en su piel y la debilidad y espanto se veían en los ojos de las dos chicas consientes.

Cuando termino con su labor de ayudar a sus compañeras Saturn perdió su trasformación y cayó desmayada en los brazos de Michiru. Sailor Vinus y Sailor Mars fueron las únicas que despertaron. Serena tenia a Mars en brazos mientras Vinus lentamente se sentaba en el lugar donde estaba viendo a Serena con preocupación, y levantando el tono de su voz, Vinus le expreso a la rubia.

— ¡Tonta! ¿Por qué no te fuiste Serena? corres un gran peligro —llorando y desesperada Mina fulminó con la mirada a Serena, recordando con pavor el "hermoso" trato que su nuevo enemigo le dio y el mensaje que debía darle a Serena. Mina seguía llorando – ¡Eres una tonta! ¡Una inútil! ¡Lárgate Serena! entiende que no debes estar acá

—Claro que no Mina ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? – le preguntó, mirándola con decisión y reproche –. Mi lugar es estar junto a ustedes y proteger todo lo que amo; la tierra, el universo, mis amigos, ustedes que son como mis hermanas, mi familia. Eso lo sabes mejor que nadie Mina mi lugar es estar aquí y el de ustedes apoyarme y _**luchar a mí lado**_ –enfatizo las últimas cuatro palabras. Serena con lágrimas en los ojos miró a Mina con desilusión y tristeza, mirada que Mina no soporto y bajando la vista al suelo espero a que Serena terminara de hablar.

Para ese entonces Rey estaba sentada al lado de Serena observándola. Se notaba el cambio que Serena había tenido, sin duda no era la Serena de siempre ahora era su princesa.

—Nunca las dejaría Mina, ustedes son mis amigas más que mis guardianas ¿Qué demonios debo hacer para que todas lo entiendan ya?… Estoy cansada de todo esto, su actitud no me está gustando y menos la estupidez que hicieron el día de hoy ¡Qué demonios les pasa! ¿Qué querían probar? – gritó con furia. El llanto era cada vez más profundo y estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Aunque trataba de tomar la situación lo mejor que podía y manejarla de acuerdo a como su rol lo demandaba, era demasiado para ella. Apenas había empezado a entrenarse y podía considerarse que era una recién despierta princesa.

Rey con delicadeza puso su mano en su hombro, tratando de tranquilizarla—. Ya Serena cálmate, por favor. Dejemos esto para otro día, lo que debes hacer ahora es ayudar a Amy y a Lita— Rey no sabía cómo hablarle pero lo intento. Además de que aun estaba muy débil y el dolor de cabeza, por los golpes recibidos, no la dejaba pensar muy bien. — "Es verdad Serena es nuestra amiga no debemos preocuparla como lo hicimos" – pero esos pensamientos ahora no bastaban.

Mirando a Lita y a Amy, quienes ya había perdió su trasformación cuando fueron medio sanadas, Serena se percato de que no reaccionaban, se retiro del lado del Rey y acercándose a ellas y tomando la mano de cada una, puesto que estaban juntas, les hablo.

—Amy… Lita… por favor chicas despierten ya – pidió sin obtener respuesta. Los inertes cuerpos no mostraban señal de vida ¿Qué debía hacer? Confundida y angustiada miro a Rey y a Mina; la primera bajo la mirada al piso y desasiendo su trasformación, unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas al recordar toda la canallada que ese bastardo les había hecho. Mina por su parte no se atrevió a mirar a Serena a la cara, también se había deshecho de su trasformación y con una voz dolida y apegada contesto la pregunta de Serena.

—Ellas… el bastardo que nos ataco les saco su alma hasta la mitad, están un grado moribundo. Si no se reponen sus almas al estado original morirán en poco tiempo. Serena no sé cómo ayudarlas – la tristeza y dolor en la voz de Mina hizo que Serena quedara muda y se metiera en sus propios pensamientos–. "¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo las ayudo? Si uso el cristal de plata para devolverles su alma… ¿Quién fue ese ser ruin y canalla que hizo semejante cosa?" – cerro sus ojos tratado de concentrarse para poder invocar el cristal de plata. Entonces algo en su interior empezó a brillar; su ropa casual fue reemplazada por el hermoso vestido rosa muy claro (casi blanco), con adornos dorados en la parte superior, una media luna dorada en forma creciente apareció en su frente, marcando su dinastía y poder. Juntando sus manos a la altura de su pecho mientras haciendo una plegaría silenciosa pero audible a los oídos de las presentes…

— ¡Por favor…! ¡Por favor cristal de plata! atiende el llamado de tu guardiana… —un hermoso cristal plateado, redondo al centro y con unos picos a su alrededor, apareció frente al pecho y entre las manos de la princesa de luna, sin duda se notaba la evolución de la joya sagrada –. Devuelve a mis amigas a su normalidad – alzando el cristal de plata sobre su cabeza, mientras ráfagas de un cálido y suave viento llenaban el lugar y la luz del cristal de plata se intensificó envolviendo a Lita y a Amy con su calidez y poder. Lentamente sus almas regresaron al interior de su cuerpo tomando su lugar original, y las heridas sanaron por completo al igual que Mina y Rey. Pesadamente fueron abriendo los ojos y vieron el resplandor alrededor de Serena, quien cae desmayada por el esfuerzo y gasto de energía. El resplandor se apagó dejando ver de nuevo la oscuridad de la noche que ya terminaba de entrar en la ciudad de Tokio. Cuando Lita y Amy trataron de levantarse sintieron que no podían moverse.

Sorpresivamente alguien apareció y tomó por la cintura a Serena antes de que cayera al piso – Serena, ¿te encuentras bien? – Pero al ver que su princesa no reaccionaba dirigió su mirada hacia la Sailor Scout –. Me pueden explicar ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí? – con tono autoritario demando Tuxedo Mask, quien con su amada en brazos miraba a las siete chicas; tres de pie que contemplaban la escena, dos acostadas en el suelo pero consientes y la menor de las Sailors en brazos de Haruka.

— ¿Quieres saber qué es lo pasó? — demanda con furia y lágrimas en los ojos la líder de las Sailors, pues ya no soportaba las imágenes en su cabeza –. Pasa que casi nos violan, matan a Amy y a Lita sólo porque no dijimos el paradero de Serena – ante la respuesta de Mina los ojos del caballero presente se abrieron como platos. Mientras las dos Sailors yacientes en el suelo entraron en estado de shock al escuchar el relato de Mina.

— ¿Que es lo que dices? – ya más calmado pero todavía sorprendido formuló Darien, la pregunta.

—Cálmate Mina – le pidió Rey poniendo una mano en su hombro –. Nosotras cumplíamos con nuestro deber.

—Lo que sucede príncipe, es que Serena uso el cristal de plata para ayudarlas a salir del estado en que las dejó el enemigo – le comento con solemnidad Hotaru. Las demás chicas guardaron silencio.

— ¡Un enemigo! ¿Y cómo se encuentran chicas? —mirando a las cuatro Inners mientras continuaba con Serena en su regazo esperando a que despertara

— ¿Cómo crees? ¡De maravilla! saltamos en un pie de lo bien que estamos –respondió sarcásticamente Mina casi fulminándolo con la mirada

¡Ya basta Mina! no seas altanera y Darien esa pregunta sobra –comento Rey –es más que obvio el estado en el nos encontramos, aunque ya estamos un poco mejor.

— ¡Lo siento! – Darien dijo un poco apenado y triste –. No fue mi intención pero me intriga saber qué fue lo que las dejo así. Este asunto lo tendremos que hablar con más calma, al parecer ustedes pelearon solas – dirigiendo su mirada hacia las cuatro Inners, luego mirando a Haruka – Haruka ayúdame a llevarlas al templo Hikawa, todas no caben en mi auto y no están en condiciones de caminar.

—Sí, claro Darien

—Llevare a Serena, Amy, Lita y a Rey – Darien tomó a Serena en brazos para llevarla hasta el auto—. Rey ya regreso por ustedes – ante lo cual la adolorida sacerdotisa asintió.

—Bien, te sigo –dijo Haruka mientras tomo a Lita en brazos y seguía a Darien –. Michiru trae a Hotaru por favor y Mina ya regreso por ti.

—No tienes que hacerlo Tenoh puedo caminar – con suficiencia y haciéndose la fuerte le contesto Mina mientras a duras penas trataba de seguirlos, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo sentada y adolorida. Rey de inmediato y con dificultad corrió a auxiliarla.

—Mina no seas así, no estamos en condiciones de caminar. Además Serena dijo que nosotras no estamos solas – Mina se calmo un poco tras las palabras de su amiga. Haruka había visto de reojo cuando cayó Mina, pero al notar que Rey corrió a auxiliarla siguió su camino detrás de Darien.

— ¡Lo sé Rey! Pero… ya no sé si aguante mas – exploto en llanto desesperada, Rey le acompaño.

— Esto… fue el limite – escucharon una voz muy débil y sollozos. Era Amy que trataba de pararse pero todavía no era capaz. De inmediato Rey y Mina llegaron a su lado.

—Amy, ¿cómo te encuentras? —pregunto Rey ayudándola a pararse, tomándola por la cabeza y espalda.

—La verdad quiero… ¡morirme! no… no valgo nada – con mucha debilidad alcanzo a decir antes de caer en una depuración y llanto después de recordar lo que sucedió en esa batalla.

Mientras en los límites del parque de la cuidad numero 10, Darien subía a una desmayada Serena al asiento del copiloto de su auto y abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. Haruka le indico a Michiru que viajara con Hotaru y Lita en la parte de atrás, Mina iría con ella adelante. Michiru subió a Hotaru quedando la pequeña en el lado de la venta del auto y Michiru en la parte del centro, Haruka subió a Lita poniéndola al lado de Michiru, así ella podría vigilar a las dos chicas. Regresaron al parque y encontraron a tres señoritas abrazadas y llorando.

—Esto no se quedara así –comento con rabia Darien y sintiéndose impotente ante la situación y escena que veía

—Debió ser muy mala esa batalla, tenemos que tomar medidas con el nuevo enemigo Darien.

—Así es Haruka, al parecer no es como los demás, mira como dejo a las chicas eso no es de perdón.

—Sí— fue lo último que contento la rubia de cabello corto ante el comentario del soberano de la tierra. Se acercaron a ellas, las cuales al sentir la presencia de los individuos trataron en vano de calmarse.

—Bien, llevare primero a Amy y luego vendré por ti Rey –Darien se arrodillo para tomar a Amy en brazos y al acercarse sintió como Amy tembló de miedo – cálmate Amy soy Darien, no te preocupes te vas reponer – le comento con dulzura al ver que el estado de shock se volvió a apoderar de la chica. Vio sus ojos opacos, tristes, atormentados. La peli azul se medio tranquilizo al oír el tono de voz dulce que le hablaba y, al escuchar el nombre del que la tenía en brazos, cayó dormida. Ya no soportaba la presión que sus malos recuerdos le hacían. Darien llegó con ella hasta su auto y la subió al asiento trasero con mucho cuidado. Mientras en el parque las tres chicas estaban en competo silencio; Mina y Rey sumidas en el dolor emocional y fisco, aunque podían estar de pie y caminar, no soportaban mucho, si daban tres pasos solas no daban cuatro por que se caían. Haruka pensaba en la forma de cómo encontrar y poder derrotar al enemigo pero sus pensamientos eran en vano ya que no sabía nada de él todavía. Darien regreso y entre él y Haruka le sirvieron de apoyo a Mina y a Rey para ayudarles a que caminaran hasta los autos como acordaron. Rey subió en la parte de atrás del carro de Darien y Mina en el copiloto de Haruka. Así emprendieron su viaje hasta el templo Hikawa, no tardaron mucho en llegar, ahora el dilema por el que pasaron Darien y Haruka fue bajar a las chicas de los autos y subir las escaleras con ellas; primero Haruka con Lita en brazos y Darien subió a Amy, cuando las dejaron en la alcoba de Rey regresaron por las otras dos, como eran tantos escalones Darien no permitió que Rey y Mina subieran caminado , cargo a Rey y con la mirada le indico a Haruka que hiciera lo mismo con Mina, quién había perdió la conciencia en el camino. Cuando Haruka empezó a subir los escalones hacia el templo dirigió su mirada hacia Michiru.

—Michiru puedes venir por favor – volteo de nuevo para retomar la subida de los escalones mientras Rey dormía en sus brazos. La chica más elegante del grupo solo asintió y verificando que Hotaru siguiera dormida, subió de tras de su amada Haruka y de Darien. Cuando Rey reacciono indico como podían acomodar a las chicas, Nicolás en silencio ayudo a la tarea de traerles sabanas y colchones para acostarlas, no se atrevió a preguntar nada pues imaginaba lo que había pasado y más cuando Rey le dirigió una mirada de no preguntes que no te diré nada

Unos cinco minutos después de que las chicas se hubieran acostado, comenzaron a tener pesadillas con su nuevo verdugo. Hotaru apareció en la entrada de la habitación, Nicolás ya se había retirado, (Rey le había pedido que se fuera, que los dejara solos. Le dijo que se encontraban bien, que algo les cayó mal al estomago y por eso estaban así, el obedeció de inmediato a su amada secreta aunque sin creer ni media en la absurda explicación que le dio Rey). Hotaru permaneció en silencio en la entrada de la alcoba cuando Michiru se dio cuenta de su presencia se acerco a ella al igual que Haruka.

— Darien fue por Serena a su auto— Informó Haruka recostándose contra una pared de la habitación.

Poco después apareció Darien con Serena en brazos, y como negándose a separarse de ella, tomo asiento en el piso y la recostó en su regazo.

En silencio esperaba a que alguien más, fuera de Rey y Mina, despertara. Esas dos estaban como zombis, idas de este mundo, con la cabeza llenos de malos recuerdos, sin duda el daño psicológico que sufrieron no sería muy fácil de superar; ultrajadas, golpeadas, maltratadas y medio muertas, esa nueva situación para ellas las tenía a medio sentido.

Las otras dos chicas solo tenían pesadillas con la muerte, claramente los gemidos de cada una daban a sentir a los presentes el dolor que habían pasado, el silencio se apodero de todos; sus rostros llenos de tristeza, desilusión, odio, impotencia e ineficacia era lo que se podía ver.

De repente dos gritos de espato llenaron la habitación exaltando a los presentes. Darien y Haruka se pusieron en alerta mientras que Hotaru y Michiru se ponían en guardia, pero se calmaron al darse cuenta que esos horribles y desesperados gritos los dieron Amy y Lita. Al despertar ambas llevaron sus manos a la cabeza en un gesto de desespero, Rey y Mina se sentaron en los lechos donde descansaban al ver el brusco despertar de sus amigas.

Darien recostó a Serena en el suelo con cuidado, ya empezaba a preocuparse, su princesa no despertaba. Se dirigió al centro de la habitación y tratando de sonar lo más amable y calmado posible, trato de tranquilizar a las espantadas Amy y Lita.

—Amy, Lita, ya están a salvo ¿cómo se encuentran? —Amy solo le dirigió una mirada sin expresión alguna y Lita se limito a responder.

—No sé –la voz de la castaña sonó débil y muy ahogada

—Bueno al menos ya están consientes y mejor que cuando las encontramos – dijo Haruka muy seria. Mina iba a reprochar la actitud de su "compañera" pero Darien se le adelanto.

—No seas tan ruda Haruka, ten mas consideración –la aludida giro sobre si para dar la espalda.

—Chicas ahora que están todas consientes… —suspiro pesadamente antes de continuar—lamento lo que pasaron. No sé exactamente que fue y estoy seguro que nos deben una explicación a Serena y a mí –en ese instante dirigió su mirada hacia Serena.

—Al parecer el usar el cristal de plata la agoto demasiado, no ha recuperado la conciencia – comento Michiru al ver que Darien miraba con intranquilidad a Serena.

—Mejor llévatela Darien y no dejes que se acerque a nosotras y si es posible enciérrela. Él enemigo la quiere matar y créeme lo hará es un ser diabólico – al fin volvió a hablar Mina con tristeza y tratando de contener el llanto.

—Olvídalo Mina al parecer ustedes no han entendió la relación que tiene con Serena y ella con ustedes – otro suspiro pero esta vez más pesado se dejo escuchar por parte de Darien, el cual cambio su voz a un tono nunca usado con sus amigas —Nos veremos mañana a las cuatro de la tarde aquí mismo en el templo, por el momento me encargaré de llevar a Serena a mi departamento no es conveniente que sus padres vean el estado en el que esta. Rey ¿te podrías encargar de llamar a su casa? —la sacerdotisa acepto en silencio mientras cogía el teléfono y comunicaba a los padres de Serena que se había quedado dormida y estaba muy tarde para que se fuera a casa, además de que les dijo que estaban todas allí en una imprevista pijama da. No muy convencidos los papas de Serena aceptaron pero Ken ji les daría una sorpresa inesperada. De nuevo Darien tomo la palabra, esta vez con Serena ya en brazos dispuesto a irse —. Y ustedes tres también deberán de estar presentes – mirando a Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru…— traten de descansar chicas ¡Buenas noches!

— Como usted ordene – haciendo una reverencia y con mucho respeto expresaron las tres últimas chicas mientras las demás solo asintieron con la cabeza. Sin más Darien se retiro con Serena.

Michiru se despidió con amabilidad de las Inners deseándole que se recuperaran y que si sucedía algo las llamaran de inmediato, Haruka solo les deseo que descansaran y les agradeció el proteger con su vida a Serena, Hotaru en silencio les dirigió una sonrisa de orgullo y amabilidad – ¡Recupérense pronto amigas!— fueron las palabras de la niña, quien termino con una tierna sonrisa. Luego las Outhers se retiraron y las cuatro guerreras se dispusieron a tratar de dormir, si es que su cabeza las dejaba hacerlo.

Darien llevo a Serena a su departamento dado a que su condición no era la adecuada para llevarla a su casa. Como le había dicho a las chicas solo esperaba que los papas de Serena creyeran la mentira que había dicho Rey. Su novia le había comentado por teléfono como sus padres empezaban a dudar de ella, comenzando a sobreprotegerla. Y por la actitud nueva que había despertado en ella, su madre le estaba perdiendo la confianza. Pero como Serena le dijo "no puedo decirles que soy una princesa reencarnada que tiene la misión de revivir su antiguo reino, además de proteger a la tierra y el universo entero de todo mal. Y que seré la gobernante de dicho nuevo reino".

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Darien con cuidado acostó a Serena en su cama –Princesa qué te ha pasado –menciono suavemente mientras se recostaba a un lado de ella. Acariciando suavemente su mejilla la contemplaba con todo el amor que esa niña le hacía sentir. Ahora que la reparaba bien la notaba un poco distinta, se parecía mucho más a la princesa de antaño que conoció Endimión en un milenio pasado, después de contemplarla un rato se dejo vencer por el sueño y abrazándola se quedo dormido, mientras soñaba con ese pasado. Recordando absolutamente todo lo vivido con la princesa de la luna y su carácter como príncipe. Mientras Darien soñaba y recordaba, en su interior el cristal dorado reaccionaba ante sus recuerdos.

Por su parte Serena, que aún estaba inconsciente, se encontraba de nuevo en un esplendido palacio muy conocido para ella. Una elegante y grácil figura femenina se acercaba hacia ella, quien se encontraba de espalda mirado por el gran balcón el maravilloso y amado planeta en el cual vivía. El personaje se acerco y puso su mano sobre su hombro sobresaltándola un poco…

— ¡Hija mía…! bienvenida de nuevo a tu siempre hogar – expreso la reina del antiguo milenio de plata. La aludida giró lentamente su rostro hasta encontrase con el de su madre.

—Madre… de nuevo me encuentro acá ¿sucede algo? – de inmediato recordó la escena que vio antes de caer desmayada. Guardo silencio por unos segundos recordando su hazaña cuando utilizo el cristal plateado –. Estoy… ¿muerta? – Preguntó con un poco de susto, su madre negó sin decir palabra alguna. Su rostro estaba serio pero elegante, cual todo una soberana que era. Serena Respiro profundamente y unas lágrimas empezaron a caer cuando al fin recordó la causa de haber usado el cristal de plata –. Madre… ¡madre! – Gritó desesperada – me han encontrado en la tierra y han atacado a mi amigas de una forma muy violenta… y… — no pudo terminar de hablar pues su madre la interrumpió.

—Lo sé hija mía— su rostro seguía siendo sereno y sin ninguna expresión—, pero es una de las tantas pruebas que deberás afrontar para que cumplas satisfactoriamente tu futuro y reinado del nuevo milenio—le comento con solemnidad. Después de todo ella era la reina del viejo milenio de plata y su hija la princesa que lo volvería a llevar a su esplendida gloria –. Pero debes ser fuerte Serenity, el enemigo que te está buscando es que el que siempre hemos vencido, busca vengarse de la dueña que posee el cristal de plata ya que está le ha quitado parte de su poder y mandato al quebrantar una de las reglas principales de la vida –. Serena trataba de procesar esa información.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso madre? ¿De quién se trata? –Serenase empezaba a preocupar mucho

—No te puedo decir nada más hija mía – respondió la antigua soberana, colocando sus manos en la cabeza de su hija –. Te pasare algunos conocimientos básicos y conjuros para que puedas usar mejor el cristal de plata y tengas la sabiduría de la diosa Selene. Para que resuelvas los nuevos problemas que vendrán a ti y a la tierra es un conocimiento sagrado Serenity, tendrás que aprender a desarrollarlo y manejarlo dependiendo de la situación que pases –. Un leve brillo blanco salió de las manos de la reina Serenity entrando en el cuerpo de la princesa.

—Entiendo madre hare mi mejor esfuerzo, gracias por tu ayuda –hizo una pequeña reverencia y cuando se levanto para encarar a su madre noto algo en su mirada, una preocupación y cierto ¿temor? –. Madre… ¿pasa algo? sucede algo mas ¿verdad?, tu rostro me lo dice —una sonrisa breve cruza por los labios de la reina.

— Que bien progresas hija mía – pero su sonrisa desapareció y un semblante de tristeza es lo que Serena vio, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho –. Sí Serenity hay algo mas–… el nerviosismo que la reina sentía en ese momento la delataba—Un sacrificio que deberás hacer, será muy difícil para ti ya que involucra no solo tus sentimientos si no también los del príncipe de la tierra.

—Pero… a qué… ¿qué quieres decir? ¿A qué te refieres? – Serena estaba más confundida que de costumbre, el nuevo conocimiento que su madre le ofreció no pareció funcionar en esas palabras pronunciadas por la que fue soberana de la luna. No podía creer que su preparación para asumir el trono del nuevo reino lunar tuviera que involucrar a su gran amor.

—Cuando enfrenté a la negafuerza y utilicé todo el poder del cristal para reencarnarlos en la época donde viven, muchas personas de la realeza lunar y súbdita reencarnaron en varias partes del planeta tierra. Desde mi posición aquí en la luna he podido investigar las ciudades donde renacieron los nobles de este reino. Amayra fue una de mis mejores ayudantes, consejera y orientadora en mi formación como reina también… fue tu nana y dirigente del milenio de plata. Según mi investigación ha reencarnado como el gobernante de un país en la tierra, su nombre en tu época es… Elizabeth Alexandra Mary. Vive en Inglaterra, lamentablemente no pude reunir más información.

—Pero qué tiene que ver Endimión con eso mamá. Ya te dije que lo que tenga que hacer lo hare con él a mi lado – Serena se estaba alterando.

—Cálmate hija mía, una reina no puede perder la calma y dejarse llevar por lo primero que escucha – le acaricio su mejilla en un gesto maternal, Serena suspiro y trato de calmarse cosa que funciono. Cuando estaba ya calmada, la reina prosiguió – a lo que me refiero es que tendrás que viajar a Inglaterra y encontrar a Elizabeth, ella te terminara de formar y te enseñara a gobernar un reino con justicia y buena soberanía. El sacrificio es que debes hacer es separarte de Endimión el tiempo que te tome convertirte en toda una Reyna.

—Pero mama no me separe de Endimión, no ahora.

—Lo sé Serenity, pero no tiene discusión. Si Endimión está dispuesto a viajar contigo podrá hacerlo, pero será por su cuenta. Yo hare que Elizabeth recuerde su pasado y le daré tu localización así ella te mandara a buscar y podrás empezar con tu entrenamiento completo, no cabe decir que las Outhers te acompañaran. Ellas te están entrenando en las batallas y desarrollo de tus poderes. Amayra te ayudara con el complemento que te falta

—Pero madre… De nuevo fue interrumpida por la Reyna

—No Serenity –subió un poco el tono de voz añadiéndole seriedad y mando. Serena de inmediato bajo el rostro apenada y un tanto cohibida—. Hija mía no hay tiempo que perder y tampoco algún pero que valga lo dicho. Deberá ser hecho, necesitaras de todo el conocimiento y poder necesario para derrotar a tu nuevo enemigo. Por fortuna todavía falta un par de años antes de la batalla final – terminó decir eso con ternura. La imagen de la reina fue desvaneciéndose al igual que el palacio y el antiguo hogar de Serena.

—Madre…. Madre no te vayas, ¡mamá! –pero fue en vano. Serena se vio rodeada de oscuridad pero, aunque sonara extraño, no tenía miedo. Sentía lago cálido en su interior, la sensación mejor conocida por ella. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, reconoció el lugar donde estaba y sonrió más al ver quien la tenia sujeta en un abrazo, correspondió a este entregándose a los brazos del dios del sueño.

Continuara….

* * *

bueno amigos hasta aquí llego el cap de hoy y tengo buenas noticias voy casi en la mitad del otro así q espero publicarlo a final del mes

muchas gracias a todos los q se acuerdan de comentar y las q tienen cuenta les he respondido personalmente de corazon gracias por su apotyo

a los q comentan y no están inscritos o no les puedo responder personalmente también muchísimas gracias si tienen alguna duda con gusto se las respondo el el cap siguiente

**_neo reyna serenity- xinidace - kouga kenishirou - SAILOR NEMESIS- sailor lady- Shiru Chiba- Natustar - usako de chiba - usako tenoh - Sams Efron - natsch - srn_**

**ya saben dudas consejos comentarios y sugerencias de buena intención y para mejorar son bien recibidos besitos y saludes para todos**

**Atte. POLY**

**(/Dar sin recibir nada a cambio y dios te recompensara tus buenas acciones/)**


End file.
